Fragments of time
by Trio Infierno
Summary: Los espectros han retomado aquella vida humana que tenía antes de servir a Hades. Radamanthys después de cinco años no ha sido capaz de olvidar a la dama del inframundo a quien todos suponen muerta por su traición. Pandora tiene una nueva vida ignorando lo que alguna vez fue, gracias a Hades. Destinados a estar juntos ¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos cuando se reencuentren?
1. Chapter 1

**Comentarios del autor:**

Bueno, supongo que será el primer fic que escribiré seriamente, es decir escribir hasta acabarlo. Espero. Está dedicado a la pareja de Pandora y Radamanthys en un universo alterno… bueno no tan alterno porque sigue la línea del tiempo de la serie. Si a los espectros se les permitiera vivir otra vez, siguiendo sus vidas humanas, ya sin la intervención de Hades ¿Qué ocurriría? Especialmente cuando tenemos a un Wyvern con asuntos pendientes y a la dama del inframundo sin los recuerdos de su pasado? Intenté no hacer demasiado fuera de contexto a Pandora, pero ella tiene una nueva vida, bueno supuesta nueva vida gracias a Hades, donde no recuerda quien fue, en cambio los espectros si lo hacen.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier inquietud en los reviews, van a aparecer algunos personajes inventados que son necesarios para el transcurso de la historia y que creé de golpe, odienlos o ámenlos como deseen xD

Y que lo disfruten, aquí el primer cap.

Saint seiya le pertenece a Kurumada Masami.

_**Capítulo 1**_

Era un poco más de las cuatro de la tarde en Berlín, la fría capital alemana por la cual pasaba un terrible aguacero que mantenía a todos sus habitantes metidos en sus casas, oficinas o algún otro lugar que sirviera de resguardo para la incesante lluvia. El pronóstico del tiempo para toda la semana era el mismo, el invierno estaba a punto de llegar y este año sería especial por el intenso frio y las precipitaciones las cuales en algún momento se convertirían en nieve. En uno de los edificios que hacían parte del concurrido centro de Berlín, un par de jóvenes se encontraban trabajando en sus computadoras, con el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el vidrio, acompañadas de un café y escuchando la música que una emisora local colocaba, aquellas baladas poperas que con letras sin sentido conseguían un boom en todo el mundo pero al final empezaban a aburrir.

- ¿Puedo cambiar la emisora? Empiezo a odiar que pasen la misma canción miles de veces un mismo día. – preguntó la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos negros que tenía una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

Sin embargo su compañera de cabellos negros y largos no le respondió, sus ojos de color violeta estaban perdidos en algún punto de la pared y se notaba que su cuerpo estaba allí presente pero su mente divagaba por otro lugar.

- Hey… tierra llamando a Pandora. – la chica le hacía señas pero la aludida no respondía. – Pandora… responde… Pandora… -

_Aunque haya recuperado mi cuerpo y mis poderes, por la gracia de mi hermano no puedo invocar nuevamente una guerra. A pesar de que recuperé a mi ejército ahora todos son mortales y sus poderes han sido sellados, al menos en la mayoría exceptuando a los jueces quienes gozan de una parte de su cosmos…. Pandora, a pesar de lo que ocurrió he decidido perdonarte, sin embargo sabes demasiado como para permitirte ir así como así. He charlado con los dioses gemelos sobre este asunto y serás libre al igual que los demás, pero no recordarás nada de lo que ocurrió y nunca jamás en la vida volverás a las ruinas de Heinstein, si algún día lo haces morirás y yo prescindiré de tu ayuda, aunque hayas sido mi heraldo desde las primeras guerras santas. Estas palabras te las dejo por si algún día mi poder sobre ti llega a desvanecer…_

- ¡Pandora! – gritó la chica de cabellos castaños, lo cual hizo que la peli negra pegara un brinco al ser asustada de esa forma y que unas cuantas hojas que tenía entre sus manos terminaran volando por los aires.

- Effi ¿Qué te pasa? Me has pegado un gran susto. – Exclamó Pandora – Mira que desastre. –

- Es tu culpa. – Respondió la castaña – Nuevamente te has puesto así… toda rara con la mente en quién sabe dónde y no me respondías, estás extraña últimamente ¿Estás bien? ¿Algo ocurre? De verdad me preocupas…-

- No es nada. – negó con la cabeza mientras recogía las hojas tiradas en el suelo– Sólo estaba pensando en las cosas que debo hacer y este clima no me ayudará para nada… - observó la ventana y como las gotas de agua caían sobre esta.

- Yo creo que tienes demasiado trabajo y deberías descansar. No sólo estas revisando un manuscrito para ser editado, sino que realizas las revisiones de dos nuevas ediciones de dos novelas. – Effi se acercó a la máquina de café y sirvió un par para ella y su compañera. – Y aparte de todo tienes ese diplomado al que te metiste como una demente… Pandora deberías pensar en que también debes descansar. –

- Yo estoy bien. – recibió el café de su amiga y tomó un sorbo. – No necesito tiempo libre, no tengo en qué invertirlo… prefiero mantenerme ocupada.-

- Siempre dices lo mismo… - bufó Effi – desde que te conocí en segundo año de la Universidad siempre inventas la misma excusa. Yo se que el hecho de que no tengas familia es difícil, pero deberías empezar a pensar que tienes una vida y debes disfrutarla como se debe. Eres una chica joven, talentosa y muy linda. Recuerdo todos los que querían salir contigo en Humboldt y tu nunca hiciste algo al respecto – sonrió levemente – no quiero decir que debas tener algo con el primero que aparezca, pero deberías dejar de ser tan borde y buscar a alguien… no quiero que mi amiga termine como una solterona desperdiciando toda su vida por quien sabe que. –

- ¿Terminaste? Madre… - respondió burlona Pandora – Contigo no tengo la necesidad de extrañar a una madre, te comportas como una. Effi, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces y no tengo que preocuparme al respecto y no lo necesito. Mejor deberías prestar interés en tus asuntos, como entregar esa reseña antes de las seis y ya van a ser las cinco, el jefe no aceptará que le lleves cualquier cosa como la última vez. –

- Eres insoportable – entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró pesadamente – odio cuando tienes razón, mejor termino esto y dejo de convencerte de tener una vida, eres un caso perdido. –

Pandora le sonrió amablemente, acomodándose en su silla y siguiendo la lectura del manuscrito que había empezado ayer, el libro trataba de una historia de desamor ambientada en el renacimiento, el cual a pesar de ser correspondido por las circunstancias de los protagonistas no podía ser posible. No es que le desagradara aquel género romántico, pero la lectura se le hacía pesada con esas historias, llegaban a aburrirla sin contar que Effi apareciera imaginando lo genial que sería tener a un chico que te quisiera locamente. Pandora la había conocido en sus años de universidad, ya que la joven fue la única chica que se acercó a ella de forma desinteresada y sin sentir celos por la joven, la mayoría de sus compañeras la detestaban, ya que creían que Pandora era arrogante y pretensiosa pero su carácter frio y distante. La terquedad e insistencia de Effi le permitieron conocer a la amable e inteligente joven que era Pandora. Además de que se convirtieron buenas amigas y fue el apoyo de Effi cuando su padre murió de cáncer hace un par de años. Al graduarse de literatura y letras Pandora consiguió rápidamente trabajo con una editorial en la cual logró recomendar a su amiga y enrolarla para que trabajaran juntas, siendo un buen equipo de trabajo, a pesar de llevar apenas juntas en la editorial seis meses.

Mientras tanto en un apartamento en el oeste de Londres, tres hombres se encontraban sentados en un enorme sofá viendo la televisión, acompañados de unas cuantas cervezas y varios bocadillos. El singular trío, conocido anteriormente como los jueces del inframundo ahora disfrutaba, junto al resto de espectros resucitados de sus vidas originales, las mismas que llevaban hasta el momento en que Hades apareció y los llamó para luchar bajo sus filas. Pero que ahora gracias a las bondades de la victoria de Athena y la intervención de Zeus podían disfrutar de sus vidas mortales gozando de aquellos recuerdos cuando fueron vasallos del dios del inframundo. Aiacos, Minos y Radamanthys lograron conocerse antes de que Hades despertara, compartían la misma profesión (siendo abogados) y en teoría disfrutaban juntos de sus vidas, como viejos amigos después de cinco años de que ocurriera todo aquello.

- ¡Que porquería! Ese árbitro no sabe lo que es un claro fuera de lugar, la acción era totalmente válida. ¿Qué clase de tipos colocan ahí? – bufaba Radamanthys frente al partido de futbol que observaban.

- Pues obviamente no a una persona como tú, totalmente calificada para dirigir un partido. – exclamó burlón Minos quien tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

- Cállate Minos. –

- Jajajaja Vamos hoy alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama… espera pero siempre te levantas del lado equivocado, ¿Ahora qué te pasó para que estés de peor humor del acostumbrado? – preguntó el Noruego.

- Lo botó la chica del bar – respondió Aiacos con aburrimiento.

- Ella no me botó, yo la boté a ella… ¿Y a ti que te importa? –

- Vaya… otra vez le dijiste Pandora cuando estas a punto de venirte? Hahahahahahaha! – Minos soltó una enorme carcajada para luego esquivar un puñetazo que venía directamente a su rostro por parte del rubio.

- ¡Cállate imbécil! Detesto haberte contado eso, pedazo de idiota. – Radamanthys estaba furibundo, tomó a Minos del cuello de la camisa, pero a punto de lanzar un segundo golpe la mano de Aiacos en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Deberías calmarte e ir a dar una vuelta, el otro día los vecinos se quejaron del ruido y no quiero mudarme OTRA VEZ – recalcó – por las peleas entre ustedes dos. –

- Menuda porquería…- soltó a Minos frustrado y salió del apartamento dando un portazo. Aiacos colocó una expresión de preocupación, mientras el peliplata solo acomodó sus ropas y se tiró nuevamente sobre el sofá, bebiendo otro trago de cerveza en lata.

- Tendremos que llevarlo a terapia, meterlo a un manicomio, matarlo o buscar a Pandora… aunque nos tocaría preguntarle a Hades en que prisión del inframundo la metió… je – exclamó Minos con sus bromas de siempre.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Minos? Aunque la mayor parte de tu vida dices estupideces, por fin has dicho algo inteligente. – comentó Aiacos.

- ¿Qué? Vamos a mandarlo a un sanatorio mental? –

- No, deberíamos buscar a Pandora… - luego de las palabras de Aiacos, Minos escupió su cerveza para luego gritar a todo pulmón "Estas jodiendome ¿En serio?"

Radamanthys salió del apartamento como alma que llevaba el diablo, lo bueno fue que llevó su abrigo porque el frio que en esa época del año que se apoderaba de Londres era insoportable. Para su buena fortuna aún no llovía pero el cielo estaba totalmente nublado, buscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo y encontró la caja de cigarrillos junto con el encendedor, prendió uno de estos y empezó a vagar por las calles de la capital inglesa. Tomó el hábito de fumar desde hace tres años, cuando su vida se tornó aburrida y las cosas en algún momento se volvieron desesperantes. Radamanthys se sentía en muchos aspectos de su vida fuera de lugar, molesto, incompleto, con muchas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza pero había solo una que primaba, la causante de que por cinco años se sintiera con una incontenible rabia.

Después de que volviera a la vida, junto con el resto de los espectros supo que algo faltaba, _era ella,_ pero en aquel el momento no le prestó atención, Hades los convocó comentó la situación, ella _no estaba_ y finalmente los dejó libres, _ella no aparecía_. Uno a uno los espectros comenzaron a marcharse de las ruinas de Heinstein pero nada… era esa misma estúpida sensación y al final cuando no quedaba nadie y solo estaba el esperando por un algo o mejor por un alguien nunca apareció, como si hubiese sido tragada por la tierra. Se sentía como un estúpido, un idiota que fue burlado ¿Acaso se había olvidado de lo que él le dijo, ella admitió pero finalmente negó porque Hades estaba por encima de todo?

_Debes recordar Radamanthys, que nosotros tenemos un compromiso con el señor Hades, aquí no hay un yo, no tenemos intereses individuales sino colectivos… nosotros solo podemos pensar por y para Hades. Aunque nuestra parte humana nos haga sentir, tenemos prioridades. Solo te puedo decir que eres correspondido pero, ¿Acaso quieres tener una carga de esperanza sobre los hombros? ¿El peor de los males? ¿Creer en algo imposible? Baja tus alas y regresa a la realidad… Quizá en otra vida, las cosas serían distintas._

Fueron las palabras que ella le dijo, _las cosas serían distintas_ esa charla que tuvieron antes de que empezara la guerra y que guardó en lo más profundo de su ser esperando que con la victoria pudieran ahora si hablar de lo que debía ser charlado. Pero la derrota disipó aquella esperanza y el conocer de la traición de la dama terminó por matar aquellas ilusiones. Radamanthys se sentía herido y ofendido en todo su ser, aquella mujer que con su voz de mando y tenacidad fue capaz de liderar a los espectros, esa frialdad que escondía algo mas y le inquietaba, toda esa imagen fue hecha pedazos cuando los espectros volvieron a la vida y fueron testigos de la traición la cual contaban a sus compañeros por las acciones de la mujer. Radamanthys quería respuestas pero ella nunca apareció y no hubo alguna palabra al respecto, lo más seguro fue que Hades se encargó personalmente del asunto y le dio fin, era lo que ella merecía pero una parte de Radamanthys se negaba a aceptarlo.

Bufó molesto y se sentó en una de las bancas de un parque cercano, el cual obviamente por el clima estaba totalmente desocupado. De sus labios salió una gruesa columna de humo para luego colocar nuevamente el cigarrillo en su boca. Sabía que tenía un problema de ansiedad, eso fue lo que le dijo el médico cuando a regañadientes fue por la insistencia de Aiacos y sus antiguos subordinados como Valentine o Sylphid, el inglés había transformado su ansiedad en aquella nueva adicción al tabaco, empezando por una cajetilla a la semana y terminando por acabar casi una diaria. Minos se burlaba del rubio alegando que estaba buscando una forma lenta y dolorosa para volver al inframundo, en lugar de pedirle a Hades asilo y volver como el fiel perro de Hades que era, hecho que le hacía recordar el trato lleno de ironías que Pandora le otorgaba cuando fue el espectro de Wyvern… y otra vez estaba ahí, jodido sentado en un parque pensando en aquella endemoniada mujer. ¿Qué le hizo antes de marcharse? Aunque pasaron cinco años no podía olvidarla, ni su voz, ni sus acciones, o aquella forma en que siempre lo trataba, su dulce aroma o esa mirada que trataba de infundir miedo pero ocultaba lo que parecía una enorme tristeza. Cinco años recordando todo el tiempo que compartió con la líder del ejercito de Hades, memorando cosas que al final solo le recordaban que era un completo estúpido, no negaba que la mujer se convirtió en una especie de obsesión que lo cautivó durante aquel tiempo, aunque al principio la odió por su estatus, ella demostró el porqué Hades la escogió, no podía existir mejor líder para el ejército y a pesar de ser una mujer fue capaz de lidiar con un grupo de guerreros los cuales en un principio deseaban arrancarle la cabeza. Tenacidad y carácter, esas dos cosas eran las que a Radamanthys cautivaron en un principio. Pero eso era solo lo que Pandora fue capaz de demostrarle a él y a todos los espectros, ahora que no estaba junto a ella había descubierto de una forma muy amarga que en el fondo nunca conoció a aquella mujer. Solo tuvo el privilegio de compartir mas tiempo con ella, tener una que otra charla larga y disfrutar de las sesiones que ella dedicaba a tocar el arpa, como si ese hubiese sido el único y especial regalo que Pandora le otorgó en todo ese tiempo, unas cuantas horas donde la música era capaz de hablar por los dos.

Luego de que se empezara a adaptar a su nueva vida, Radamanthys decidió sobrevivir en base de sus estudios, las leyes y un brillante perfil le otorgaron trabajos en varias entidades privadas donde mantuvo su cabeza ocupada por un buen rato, pero cuando llegaba a la soledad de su apartamento recordaba… viajaba al pasado y se sentía nuevamente incompleto e idiota. Muchos de sus compañeros decidieron olvidar aquel tiempo en que fueron llamados a servir el dios del inframundo, continuaron con sus vidas y en algunos casos hasta desaparecieron del mapa. Minos y Aiacos gracias a su previa amistad continuaban a su lado y pasaban temporadas juntos disfrutando de su buena vida y juventud. Sus subordinados, no olvidaron de alguna forma la lealtad con Radamanthys y no rompieron contacto con el juez, se suponía que las cosas debían seguir su rumbo, pero el juez simplemente estaba estancado en el pasado con aquel asunto, el cual hasta el día de hoy aun lo mantenía varias noches en vela.

- Jum… - sonrió landinamente – Al final tenías razón… la esperanza es el peor de los males, los desencadenaste todos en mí pero tuviste que dejarme el peor… Pandora. - Observó el cielo, tan gris y tan muerto como él estaba justamente ahora, un par de gotas cayeron en el piso y en cuestión de segundos la lluvia se apoderó de todo el lugar. Radamanthys se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y sentir como de forma inclemente la lluvia golpeaba su rostro y su cuerpo… a veces deseaba desaparecer junto con esta.

El frio era terrible y la lluvia no cesaba, no tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaría para regresar a casa, bueno podía hacerlo como siempre ir al metro y caminar de la estación a su hogar pero no saldría bien librada de quedar totalmente empapada. Eran las ocho de la noche y Pandora aún permanecía en su oficina del edificio de la editorial, Effi se había marchado después de haber entregado la reseña y de haberla convencido que estaría con bien y llegaría a salvo a casa por lo tanto no necesitaría compañía a casa. Sabía muy bien que los jueves eran días especiales para su amiga y ella no retrasaría su hora de salida, al fin y al cabo podía entretenerse con las cosas que tenía pendientes pero ahora su mayor preocupación era la lluvia. Inmersa en sus pensamientos Pandora despertó de estos cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su oficina.

- Siga. – respondió, quizá sería algún encargado del aseo o alguno de sus compañeros quien también se quedó a adelantar trabajo.

Al abrirse la puerta, un joven de orbes violáceos y largos cabellos plateados pero bien organizados entró en el lugar, vestía un traje de paño, siempre se veía elegante y reservado. Su nombre es Lune, un jurista proveniente de Noruega que por causalidades de la vida terminó trabajando en la editorial, siendo el que se encargaba de todos los aspectos jurídicos de esta, especialmente con los contratos y los asuntos de derechos de autor, entre otras cosas más. Había llegado hace unos seis meses – al mismo tiempo que arribó Effi – era una persona amable, respetuosa pero sobre todo responsable con su trabajo, característica que a Pandora le agradaba, por lo que no tenía algún problema con él. Lo bueno del sitio donde trabajaba es que todos compartían ese afán por la responsabilidad, permitiendo que aquella firma se mantuviera como una de las más importantes en Alemania en materia de publicaciones literarias.

- Buenas noches señorita Pandora, ¿Trabajo extra? – preguntó amablemente.

- Buenas noches Lune, trabajo nada más. – Observó la ventana – Así tengo en que entretenerme mientras espero que la lluvia cese…. Aunque como van las cosas creo que debería esperar hasta el otro día. –

Lune sonrió levemente. – Eso mismo le iba a decir, por lo poco que llevo viviendo aquí he aprendido a que la época de lluvias no se toma a la ligera. Yo ya he terminado de hacer mis respectivas revisiones a unos contratos… ¿Usted ya se va? Es que como ya voy de salida me preguntaba si podía llevarla a su casa. Y no le mentiré la señorita Effi me pidió que le llevara – sonrió recordando como la amiga de Pandora de una forma para nada sutil le pidió ese favor, cuando casualmente ya sabía donde vivía Lune y que perfectamente podía dejar a la alemana en su casa.

Pandora arqueó una ceja e hizo una anotación mental, decirle por millonésima vez a Effi que dejara sus tontos planes de tratar que cada hombre que medianamente se llevaba bien con ella, fuese obligado por su amiga a relacionarse a la forma "Effi" – Yo lamento que mi amiga sea así de insistente, ya debo imaginarme lo que ocurrió y no se tome esas molestias, yo puedo regresar en el metro a mi casa. Usted puede marcharse con tranquilidad. – de verdad que estaba apenada por el modo de actuar de su amiga y lo peor de todo es que ya se volvió costumbre.

Lune negó con su cabeza. – No me incomoda, de hecho su petición me hizo reír un poco, es una buena persona después de todo. – el noruego recordó que debía tener cuidado con sus palabras – Además, es positivo que tenga una amistad así en su vida. – _siempre la vi demasiado sola_ completó en su mente. – Entonces, ¿Acepta que le lleve? –

Pandora observó su escritorio, ya había terminado todo lo que debía hacer y si, deseaba llegar a casa aunque no lo demostrara. Suspiró derrotada, Effí había ganado esta pero se desquitaría de algún modo. – Está bien, voy a dejar las cosas listas y nos vemos en el parqueadero ¿Está bien? –

- Me parece perfecto, yo iré bajando mientras usted termina. – Lune salió de la oficina dejando a Pandora sola para que dejara todo listo. El antiguo espectro al igual que sus compañeros recordaba todo lo que ocurrió durante la guerra santa y también aceptó esa nueva oportunidad de continuar su vida humana. Había conocido a Minos en Noruega desde hacía varios años, en la escuela de leyes de la universidad más prestigiosa de Oslo. El juez se convirtió en el tutor de Lune durante sus años de estudio e indudablemente lo consideró su mejor amigo… luego vino la guerra donde Lune era la mano derecha del juez de Griffon. Al retomar sus vidas, Minos era mucho más despreocupado en sus cosas, a pesar de que seguía siendo un jurista brillante y estaba retomando la brillante carrera que llevaba como humano. Soportar a Minos era una tarea titánica pero su amistad a travez del tiempo y por la peculiar forma de ser de Minos y que Lune permitia muchas cosas por parte de este se vio fragmentada, hasta el punto que Lune buscó vivir en otro país. Aunque las cosas entre ellos dos no terminaron de una forma muy amena.

Y luego… apareció Pandora. Había decidió que Alemania no sería un mal lugar donde empezar de nuevo, aunque le recordara aquel pasado como espectro de Hades, era un país que tenía muchas facilidades además de ser uno de los que más demandaba buenos profesionales. A Lune le gustaba el modo de trabajo de los alemanes por lo que no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar después de todo. Al mandar sus hojas de vida encontró que una importante editorial le mandó una oferta que se adaptaba a sus necesidades. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió dejarlo absolutamente todo en Noruega, y terminó viviendo en Alemania. Hace tan sólo seis meses… lo que si fue inesperado es aquella casualidad donde terminaría trabajando al lado de Pandora… si, la misma Pandora quien alguna vez fue la líder del ejercito de Hades.

Lo más raro de la situación es que cuando se vieron, ella no reaccionó tratando de ocultarse, no lo llamó después para hablar de que había ocurrido, o siquiera pedirle que no le dijera a nadie que ella estaba con vida. Es más… lo trataba como a un total extraño, alguien que por primera vez en su vida conocía, cuando tuvo tantas audiencias con él y sabía perfectamente que era un espectro. Algo muy extraño ocurría y Lune debía averiguarlo. Además todos o más bien a los espectros que les interesó aquel relato, escucharon de la propia boca de sus compañeros la traición de la señorita Pandora, ella le dio su collar a un santo de bronce y traicionó a Hades. Se suponía que Hades no le dio la libertad de seguir con su vida, es más Zeros afirmó que sintió el cosmos del dios manifestarse cuando ella habló con él… porque sí lo hizo. El sapo y Valentine – quien lo aceptó a regañadientes porque no quería admitirlo, gracias a la intervención de Zeros - llegaron cuando el dios supuestamente le quitó la vida, entonces ¿Qué ocurrió? El problema es que solo Hades y la propia Pandora lo sabían.

Durante todo ese tiempo analizó su comportamiento, en esencia era ella, la misma Pandora. Tan sólo que el escenario era distinto y le era más fácil el trato y que ciertos rasgos de su personalidad salieran a flote. Pero cuando quería era sombría y misteriosa, inspiraba temor con tan sólo hablar cuando alguna cosa que concernía a sus asuntos no salía bien por terceros y era muy dedicada a sus responsabilidades. Era ella… no perdía un ápice de su ser, la propia Pandora pero con unos recuerdos diferentes, una vida alterna, donde Hades no existía… pero seguía manteniendo esa melancólica y apagada mirada. Como fuera Pandora antes o ahora seguía siendo el mismo misterio. Y el verdadero interés de Lune radicaba, en cierto juez que un día de forma muy casual le confesó que no se había podido olvidar de aquella mujer, porque nunca antes en su vida se sintió así de atraído a una persona y Lune lo comprendió de inmediato porque el se sentía así, aunque el sujeto en cuestión solo fuera un grandísimo idiota. Ahí fue donde Lune decidió… que ayudaría a Radamanthys.

Sentado en la banca del parque como un idiota, así estaba Radamanthys. Obviamente no había parado de llover y el seguía allí esperando a que un resfriado se apoderara de él, lo único malo es que no podía prender un cigarro, se le apagaría de inmediato por el agua. Hasta que observó un abrigo frente a él, unos tacones rojos, una mujer que sostenía un paraguas y le alargaba un cigarrillo prendido.

- Eres tan predecible, vamos tómalo. – exclamó la mujer y Radamanthys tomó el cigarrillo – Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero tus dos extraños amigos me dijeron que saliste, que bueno que adiviné que estabas aquí. Vamos te invito a mi casa por un trago.-

El inglés se levantó de la silla y caminó junto a la mujer debajo del paraguas, no le respondió nada sabía que significaba esa invitación, él mismo se lo había buscado y la única de todas las mujeres a las que conoció que no le importaba que en medio del sexo la llamara con otro nombre. Deborah Williams, mujer alta, esbelta, hermosa, una belleza que era codiciada por muchos en Londres y lo peor de todo es que sabía que muchos hombres la querían para ella, es por eso que había llegado a altos escalones en una multinacional inglesa. Sus cabellos negros y porte elegante le recordaban a Pandora de alguna forma, aunque Radamanthys tenía la mania de salir con mujeres que le recordaran a la dama del inframundo, característica que no fue desapercibida por Aiacos y Minos quienes ya se hacían a la idea de que quería Radamanthys reemplazar en su vida. Pero Deborah era un caso especial, a pesar de que Rada se comportara como un patán con ella o que solo la quisiera para sus placeres carnales, la mujer estaba feliz con la oferta del juez. Y es que ella tenía una obsesión con él, si estaba enamorada aunque el otro no le diera señales de quererla, sabía muy bien que en su afán de reemplazar a alguien en su vida lo llevaría a finalmente quedarse con ella. No le importaba si intentaba tener relaciones serias con otras mujeres, el siempre volvía y estaba feliz con aquel juego. Radamanthys era un animal en la cama, aunque todo dependía de su humor, entre más enojado era más salvaje, pero en el fondo sabía que nunca sería correspondida… un poco triste pero que importaba el rubio sería su flamante trofeo.

La mujer se subió al auto mientras que Radamanthys se quedó terminando su cigarro. - ¿No vas a subir? – le preguntó sensualmente.

El rubio se quedó observándola con fastidio… ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió en el mayor idiota del planeta? No tenía idea…. O mejor desde que supo que ella no volvería, había perdido el interés sobre qué hacer con su vida. Botó la colilla del cigarrillo al piso y observó el cielo, la lluvia estaba a punto de cesar.

Pandora ingresó al automóvil de Lune, de verdad que estaba haciendo mucho frío, a pesar de llevar un grueso abrigo color tierra. lo sentía hasta en sus huesos. Salieron del parqueadero del edificio cuando la alemana levantó la mirada al cielo a través de la ventana del auto... estaba terminando de llover.


	2. Chapter 2

El camino a casa de Pandora fue totalmente silencioso, ella estaba pensando en cosas relacionadas con las ediciones en las que trabajaba y Lune no podía empezar a lanzar preguntas hacía ella como una especie de interrogatorio, había notado que la dama seguía igual de misteriosa con sus cosas, algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo solían charlar sobre sus vidas, sus familias o una que otra anécdota en las horas de descanso cuando coincidían para tomar un café. En cambio, aunque Pandora fuese un poco más sociable y compartiera de aquellos momentos, donde en un ambiente natural de trabajo las personas se reunían a charlar, ella sólo asentía, escuchaba y una que otra vez daba algún punto de vista, pero nunca hablaba de sus cosas o su vida. Lo único a lo que llegaba a hacer referencia era a los asuntos de trabajo o actividades que tenía en marcha del mismo. La que si derrochaba energía con sus comentarios o sus anécdotas era su amiga Effi, quien de alguna manera siempre esquivaba hablar de los asuntos personales de Pandora. Esperando que la luz del semáforo cambiara, Lune llegó a la conclusión que si quería averiguar algo más de ella sería por medio de su jovial amiga… y aún no entendía porque Pandora terminó siendo tan cercana con una persona totalmente opuesta a ella… quizá en el fondo la ex-comandante del ejército del Hades no era lo que aparentaba.

- Puede girar a la derecha en el próximo cruce, verá varias casas de color amarillo y rojo, allí es donde vivo. – Pandora interrumpió sus pensamientos indicándole donde residía. El lugar que señalaba era tal cual ella lo describió, aparentemente una calle de varios dúplex seguidos, cercano a un gran parque. La mujer le indicó la entrada de uno de estos, casi al final de la cuadra, esa era su casa. – Bueno, muchas gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí… lamento que lo haya retrasado en sus actividades. –

- Para nada. – Respondió amablemente Lune – Como le dije antes me queda de camino a casa, vivo relativamente cerca. –

- Espero que no se pierda… si algo ocurre. – Pandora buscó en su bolso una tarjeta. – Puede llamarme, yo puedo darle alguna indicación. – salió del auto, que bueno que la lluvia había cesado un poco, aunque el frio no daba tregua y lo más seguro es que el agua regresaría en alguna hora de la noche.

Lune recibió la tarjeta y observó los datos que estaban en ella, especialmente el nombre de Pandora, donde el apellido Kofman sustituía al Heinstein con el que le había conocido. – No tiene de que preocuparse, conozco bien la zona, en menos de diez minutos estaré en mi casa. –

Le sonrió amablemente. – Muchas gracias de nuevo y también soportar a mí amiga. Espero que pase una buena noche. – Pandora cerró con cuidado la puerta del auto, Lune se despidió haciendo un ademán con la mano. Desapareciendo en una esquina con su auto. Pandora buscó en su bolso las llaves de su casa para luego ingresar a la misma. Su padre, y su madre en estado de embarazo, murieron en un accidente de auto cuando Pandora tenía tres años – eso era lo que sus falsos recuerdos le indicaban – ella fue la única sobreviviente, recuperándose por un poco más de un año de las heridas causadas en el accidente. Aparte de sus padres, no tenía más familia, pero sus padres quienes fueron muy precavidos durante toda su vida, dejaron un seguro de vida a nombre de la niña, con el cual ella recibió educación y manutención. Pandora no nació en Berlín, provenía Erfurt capital de Turingia, donde fue educada por instituciones del estado dado su caso especial de Orfandad. Por alguna razón la niña no fue puesta en adopción y Pandora lo atribuía a que no quería tener una familia sustituta para la que perdió. Cuando decidió entrar a la universidad se estableció en Berlín, donde gracias a los recursos que sus padres le dejaron logró pagar su carrera, manutención y conseguir una casa en la capital Alemana. Aunque todo esto haya sido por la intervención del dios del inframundo, Pandora se había adaptado a su nueva vida, demostrando que la mujer a pesar de todo mantenía ese instinto de supervivencia en la adversidad.

Dejó su abrigo en el armario que había en la entrada, prendió las luces de su casa y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina a preparar un chocolate caliente. – Buenas noches. – desde su habitación un husky de aproximadamente 6 años, con un pelaje que combinaba los colores negro y blanco aparecía para saludar a su dueña. – Hoy ha sido un día muy frío ¿No te parece Herzog*? – el animal se ubicó en una esquina de la cocina observando a su ama mientras preparaba algo de comer y a su vez buscaba las croquetas para darle de cenar a su perro, sirviéndole en su respectivo tazón. Cuando el chocolate estuvo listo, Pandora se dirigió a la sala, prendió la televisión de la sala mientras comía unas tostadas con la bebida caliente, se quedó mirando las noticias de las diez de la noche un rato después de haber terminado, hasta que sintió que el frío le estaba enviando directamente a la cama. Organizó la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto, se quitó la ropa y la organizó, luego se colocó un pijama y un sweater de lana para el frio, el perro se quedó en una esquina de la habitación donde quedaba su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Pandora se metió en su cama, prendiendo la luz de la mesa de noche para así leer sus pendientes anotados en una agenda, aunque ya supiera que debía hacer para el otro día tenía esa rutina, finalmente apagó la luz quedó con sus ojos abiertos unos cuantos minutos, quería calentar su cuerpo prontamente, hoy había sido un día muy frío.

Radamanthys estaba sentado sobre la cama, desnudo. Dando la espalda a la mujer con quien pasó la noche y quien irremediablemente se convirtió en el objeto donde podía desahogar en parte sus frustraciones, aunque sólo implicara sexo. Lo que más detestaba de aquella situación era el sentimiento de vacío que lo golpeaba con más fuerza cuando despertaba y se daba cuenta de cuan miserable era, metiéndose con una puta de alta sociedad a quien no quería, pero que buscaba cuando sus melancolías eran demasiadas para sobrellevarlas con una botella de whisky o varias cajetillas de cigarrillos. La observaba de reojo, aquel cabello oscuro era lo único que lo mantenía allí… le recordaba a ella, la persona con quien anheló durante un largo tiempo, haber tenido un contacto así de cercano, pero cuya frialdad y maquiavélico gusto por verle sufrir a sus pies siempre le negó. Esa era una de las conclusiones a la que Radamanthys había llegado, Pandora solamente jugó con él para ver como se retorcía en medio de sus sentimientos humanos, deseos y anhelos… a veces llegaba a odiarla infinitamente y después… la perdonaba.

Fue al baño a lavarse la cara para despertarse, aproximadamente eran las 3 de la mañana, no se iba a quedar allí toda la noche, no había nada para él. Buscó su mojada ropa y se vistió, de pronto quedaría resfriado pero al demonio, lo que menos le importaba era quedar enfermo. La mujer ni siquiera notó cuando se levantó y se marchó. Para su fortuna no estaba lloviendo, pero el frío seguía constante y aumentaba en su intensidad, encontró un taxi y pidió ser llevado a su casa. Al llegar, notó que no había desorden, obra de Aiacos porque Minos no movía ni un dedo a menos de que en algo le beneficiara, masajeó su frente con sus dedos en forma circular, aquellas vacaciones de Minos se estaban extendiendo demasiado y ya estaba cansado de soportar a ese grandísimo idiota. Estaba decidido, le pediría que se largara de su casa durante las próximas semanas y si Aiacos se mostraba fastidioso… pues también lo mandaría al diablo… sus amigos se convirtieron en un par de "problemas" aunque el verdadero causante era su maldito carácter.

Se dirigió a su habitación para quitarse esa ropa mojada, secarse con una toalla y colocarse solamente el pantalón de seda negra que era su pijama. También buscó su reserva de whisky y se sirvió un vaso, su cabeza estaba empezándole a doler y vio en el alcohol la solución a aquel problema, mientras que observaba la ciudad a través de la ventana de su apartamento, las luces que evitaban que la oscuridad fuera la total señora de Londres. Una de las cosas que extrañaba era la tranquilidad de beber un buen vaso de whisky con hielo a la luz de la luna o en la total oscuridad. Observando aquel cuadro del despacho en Heinstein, ella sonreía, ella era feliz, era inocente… fueron muchas las veces en que Radamanthys analizaba aquella sonrisa y esa otra Pandora que era totalmente contraria a la mujer a quien le debía total fidelidad ¿Qué actos tan atroces presenció en su vida para que su alma se apagara de una forma tan abrupta? Le hubiese gustado descubrir todos los secretos que lamentablemente, se llevó la mujer a la tumba.

La alarma del despertador dio por terminadas sus horas de sueño, Pandora abrió sus ojos y extendió sus brazos para empezar a desperezarse, su cama doble a veces le recordaba cuando solitaria era su vida, casi siempre dormía hacia el mismo lado y aquel espacio vacío estaba ahí presente para recordarle que la vida en soledad llegaba a ser tediosa. Negó con la cabeza y terminó por levantarse, tantas charlas con Effi sobre aquellos asuntos empezaban a rendir frutos con aquella clase de pensamientos, buscó su ropa deportiva y se alistó mientras que Herzog también se estiraba para la rutina de las mañanas: un poco de ejercicio junto a su ama.

Una hora dedicada a trotar en aquel parque cercano a su casa, se añadía a la preparación diaria para ir a trabajar, dejar todo listo en su casa, la comida para su perro y finalmente salir caminando desde su casa hasta la estación del metro, donde en 20 minutos ya estaría en su trabajo. Pandora mantenía un control estricto sobre su vida, horarios, rutinas, pendientes, cosas para hacer… todo era tan sistemático y falto de interés, pero había descubierto sólo así podía llenar ciertos vacios, ocultar algunas necesidades y no pensar en que a veces le gustaría tener un cambio en su vida. Como siempre era una de las primeras en llegar a la editorial, los cubículos estaban vacíos, prendió la cafetera y se dirigió hacia la pequeña oficina que compartía con Effi. Observó el clima a través de la ventana, era una mañana despejada, tal vez en la noche las lluvias se harían nuevamente presentes. Se sentó en su escritorio y revisó todo lo que había dejado desde el día de ayer para así continuar con su trabajo. Observó hacia el escritorio de Effi, tal y como lo suponía brillaría por su ausencia en toda la mañana, solo para que Pandora olvidara el asunto de la noche, donde gracias a Effi tuvo un transporte asegurado a su casa, suspiró profundamente… a pesar de los años y de tantas situaciones similares, Pandora no podía rechazar la amistad de la castaña, Effi se convirtió en su única y de algún modo valiosa compañía a la vez en lo más cercano a una familia para ella. Sonrió levemente y regresó a su trabajo, de todas formas aunque Effi se comportara como una hermana para ella, no la excusaba de querer planear citas con compañeros de trabajo, tonta Effi.

Estaba dando vueltas en la cama, el sueño se había esfumado y venían las consecuencias de una mala noche: estaba que se moría. Por una parte la fuerte jaqueca acompañada de la resaca del día anterior y por otro lado un resfrió que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, todo este le dolía, estaba sintiendo escalofríos y la fiebre no estaría demasiado distante, definitivamente Radamanthys estaba hecho una porquería. Sonrió ladinamente, de todas formas él se lo buscó sino se hubiese quedado sentado por un buen rato en aquel parque bajo la inclemente lluvia, se hubiese evitado en parte aquel estado en el que se encontraba. Observó el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, once y media de la mañana, agradecía que no debía cumplir un estricto horario de oficina, su brillante trabajo en la multinacional le permitía ciertos beneficios uno de ellos implicaba que cuando amanecía vuelto una porquería, podía tomarse el día o simplemente llegar más tarde de lo acostumbrado. De todas formas no es que tuviera gran cosas que hacer, sus pendientes estaban listos, las reuniones empezarían la otra semana y todo el papeleo ya estaba arreglado para que al menos el próximo jueves quedara de nuevo libre. Sólo debía encargarse de un insignificante asunto, una reunión con el gerente de zona quien lo quería para proponerle una oferta "interesante" eso fue lo que escuchó cuando el sujeto lo llamó para arreglar la cita. Lo más seguro es que fuera la asignación de más trabajo o alguna cosa importante.

Se levantó con lentitud debía buscar un analgésico y algo que le ayudara con la resaca, por la hora lo mejor sería que se arreglara y buscara un sitio donde almorzar, aunque había algo que estaba fuera de lugar, la casa estaba muy silenciosa. Radamanthys abrió un poco las persianas de su habitación, las nubes no estaban cubriendo demasiado al sol, lo que hacía que a esas horas hubiese una temperatura agradable, no totalmente cálida pero al menos el frío era menor. Decidió salir de su habitación y aquel silencio continuaba, era extraño ¿Dónde estaban ese par de idiotas? Minos debería estar en la sala viendo algún programa o entreteniéndose con alguna cosa y tampoco escuchaba alguna palabra proveniente de Aiacos sobre lo mal que se veía. Llegó hasta la cocina y observó una nota sobre el refrigerador. "Sobre el mesón deje lo que necesitas, Minos quería ir a buscar un libro, supongo que nos veremos hasta la noche. Aiacos." El inglés arrugó el papel y lo dejó en la basura, estaba de suerte no tendría que aguantar a ese par durante todo el día. Luego de tomar las medicinas que le dejó Aiacos prosiguió a irse a bañar y luego salir. Lo que Radamanthys ignoraba es que el hecho de que sus dos compañeros no estuvieran allí para verle la cara, aquella inesperada noticia que Aiacos contó a Minos requería de una planeación para saber el momento perfecto en que el rubio se enteraría del paradero de la "dama de hierro".

Mientras tanto, sentados en un café cercano al parlamento, Minos observaba a las personas caminar de aquí para allá en sus preocupaciones diarias, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer cuando estaba intentando aclarar sus ideas, porque en parte le recordaba su labor como juez en el inframundo, la vida de cada persona era una historia – unas más interesantes que otras pero historias al fin-. Juzgarles era algo entretenido para él, tantos motivos, culpas, pecados, ambiciones que se mezclaban y llevaban a todos los humanos a un determinado final y aún más interesante era pensar en que hubiese pasado si las cosas tomaran otro camino. Porque tanto él como los otros jueces y los espectros fueron bendecidos con aquella decisión "y si hubiera…" todos tenían una segunda oportunidad en sus vidas para elegir de qué forma transitar sus caminos y escribir sus propias historias. Lo que no esperaba era que a una traidora se le entregara también aquel don… y al parecer con un ingrediente extra: el poder de olvidarlo todo.

- Aun no sé qué creer más increíble. – interrumpió el silencio en el que estaba captando la atención de Aiacos quien leía el periódico. – Que Pandora esté viva o que Lune no me lo haya contado desde un principio, aunque para lo segundo tengo una respuesta obvia. – sonrió Minos con suficiencia.

Aiacos observó al peliplata por encima del periódico con un poco de desaprobación. – Falta de tacto para tratar a tus amigos y que eres un grandísimo idiota. Esa es la obvia respuesta. – Comentó – Y para lo de la señorita Pandora sólo se me ocurren unas cuantas teorías, pero eso es algo que le tocará a Rada averiguar. - pasó la hoja.

El noruego sopló el flequillo que la mayoría de las veces ocultaba sus ojos y tomó un sorbo de café. El día de ayer, cuando Aiacos le contó sobre lo que Lune había descubierto, creyó que el pelinegro había perdido la cabeza y estaba inventando un montón de cosas, y para completar estaba dejando a su mano derecha como otro lunático, o lo consideraba todo una broma. Hasta que la seriedad del antiguo juez de Garuda y un par de cosas más terminaron por convencer al noruego de que estaba escuchando la absoluta verdad. Aquella "mocosa" como a veces Radamanthys se refirió a ella en un pasado, estaba viva, sin recordar quién era, gozando del perdón de Hades a pesar de lo que hizo. Minos estaba allí cuando escuchó la versión de los espectros, la traición y lo que involucró ofrecer su ayuda a Fénix… reproblable acción. Especialmente porque le recordaba la forma en que murió cuando entró a aquel vortex en el cual su cuerpo fue hecho pedazos al no tener la protección de un dios para atravesarlo.

Al igual que Aiacos en su momento, Minos sintió un ligero mal sabor de boca con aquella situación, aunque no se podía quejar, el estaba allí y los juicios de Hades ya no eran parte de sus prioridades, al fin y al cabo era el dios de los muertos y podía hacer con sus esbirros lo que le viniera en gana, entonces las miles de teorías que en su momento tenían los espectros de Pandora regresaban a su mente ¿Qué hizo esa mujer para obtener un lugar tan especial en el ejército de Hades? Lamentablemente sus recuerdos de una vida pasada eran nulos, ni siquiera sabía si esa mujer había estado allí antes u otra persona ocupó su lugar. Minos sonrió imaginando los alcances de una mujer sobre un dios, nada quitaba que Hades e inclusive los dioses gemelos tuvieran necesidades… y por otro lado estaba la terquedad del idiota de Radamanthys. El rubio se convirtió en un principio en el gran enemigo de Pandora, sus peleas eran sumamente divertidas para Aiacos y Minos quienes siempre apostaban en contra de Wyvern, ya que a pesar de su fuerte carácter y ser uno de los más poderosos espectros de Hades, Pandora, una niña era capaz de aplacar su ira con tan sólo actuar fríamente, porque algo debía admitir de la alemana cuando se le daba la gana infundía temor en cualquiera. Aunque Minos lo único que llegaba a aceptar es que no quería tratar con esa mujer, por eso el encargado de mantenerse al lado de ella en Heinstein siempre fue el inglés. Y allí fue donde comenzó la obsesión de Wyvern con la chica, lo que empezó como odio puro se transformó en otra cosa, que Radamanthys nunca admitió que era, pero que podían percibir sus dos compañeros. Aunque los tres lo negaran, tenían un vinculo demasiado fuerte, eran como tres hermanos, quienes a pesar de sus marcadas diferencias se llevaban bien en el fondo e igualmente se conocían lo suficiente para saber cuando algo pasaba.

- Entonces ¿Cuándo le vamos a lanzar la bomba? – preguntó Minos llamando a un mesero para que les trajera la carta y decidir que almorzar.

- Estaba pensando que mañana sería ideal, aunque estoy seguro de que querrá salir corriendo a Alemania, no podrá hacerlo por sus compromisos. Tenemos que hacer que se calme y piense con cabeza fría lo que vaya a hacer. – respondió Aiacos aún entretenido con el periódico.

- Tu y yo sabemos que eso es prácticamente imposible, el idiota ese saldrá corriendo a Alemania al primer vuelo que se le cruce, mandará toda su vida al diablo y terminará matando a esa mujer de un susto. Terminando en una cárcel o en un manicomio cuando empiece a pedir explicaciones. – Minos soltó una carcajada y pidió que primero trajeran el vino antes de algo de comer. – Aunque supongo que tienes un plan. –

- No lo tengo, sólo confiaré en que Radamanthys pueda entender la situación. – seguía entretenido con el periódico.

- ¿Qué confié? ¿Me estás viendo la cara? –

- Que poca fe tienes. –

- Te vas a tragar tus palabras y deja ese estúpido periódico. – Minos le quitó el objeto de las manos para doblarlo y dejarlo sobre la mesa. – No me voy a meter en algo que no tiene solución por seguir tu espíritu de amistad, Aiacos. –

- Está bien, si se pone pesado puedes inmovilizarlo. ¿Aún puedes hacerlo? – preguntó el pelinegro

- Igual que antes no… - respondió Minos a la vez que Aiacos se levantó de la mesa - ¿A dónde vas? –

- Voy a buscar a Violatte, quedamos de almorzar juntos, además debo decirle que pronto viajaré a Alemania. – respondió Aiacos.

- Vaya, me vas a dejar aquí abandonado… - enarcó una ceja el noruego – bueno no importa, ve con tu novia, quien los necesita. – se cruzó de brazos.

- Es que a mí no me gusta soportar tu ego de diva. – Añadió burlón Aiacos – No cuento con la paciencia de Lune. Disfruta tu almuerzo. – el pelinegro se despidió con una seña de su mano. Mientras que Minos se quedó disfrutando de su forzosa soledad con una copa de vino que el mesero ya le servía.

Mientras tanto en Berlín la hora de descanso se acercaba, aunque Pandora no tenía deseos de salir no le gustaba ir a algún restaurante a comer sola, aunque fuese la hora del almuerzo prefería pasar de largo. Pero justamente en esos momentos el teléfono de su oficina timbró. – Hola… Si, todavía no he ido a almorzar. Se suponía que estabas de turno ¿No?... ya veo, si es así nos vemos en un restaurante que hay a la vuelta, si el de la otra vez… gracias por la llamada. – después de hablar con aquella persona, Pandora tomó su chaqueta y salió de la oficina para ir verle. No demoró demasiado en llegar al lugar acordado, justo ahí él ya le esperaba. Un hombre de tez blanca, ojos azules los cuales estaban , cabellos negros que estaban cuidadosamente arreglados en una coleta que descansaba en su hombro, alto, esbelto y bien vestido con un pantalón color tierra, una camisa blanca y un abrigo negro, era la persona quien había llamado a Pandora y le esperaba en aquel lugar.

Roderick Weiner fue un médico que conoció hace dos años durante el tiempo que el padre de Effi pasó en el hospital. En esos momentos, la madre de su amiga y esta no contaban con alguien que les acompañara y ayudara con los papeleos, medicinas, autorizaciones y cosas por el estilo, mientras ellas estaban pendientes del señor Steimberg. Pandora se ofreció para ayudarlas en lo posible y pudieran estar con su padre y esposo mientras llegaba la hora final, el cáncer terminal de este sólo le daba unos cuantos meses de vida, aunque Pandora nunca hubiese tenido una familia era consiente del hecho de que era mejor disfrutar de todo ese tiempo con alguien que sabía que moriría en cuestión de tiempo. Mientras Pandora estaba un día tomando un café y caminando por los pasillos del hospital, se encontró con una niña de unos once años vestida con un pijama, sin cabello y sin muchos ánimos a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro. Pandora infirió que aquella niña sufría de algún tipo de cáncer por su aspecto y también que debería estar en su habitación, una característica que la alemana aún conservaba de su anterior vida, era aquella fascinación por las relaciones entre hermanos, era un espacio vacío que Pandora jamás lleno y por lo tanto decidió ayudar a la niña a encontrar el camino de vuelta a su habitación.

Lo que Pandora no esperó es que congeniaran de una forma tan fácil y que tanto ella como Anette – ese era su nombre – con algo más de una hora juntas desarrollaran una amistad fuerte, lo que después se convirtió en algo cercano a una hermandad. Sucedía que Anette era la hermana menor de Roderick, justo por ella fue que se conocieron, el joven de cabellos negros había estudiado medicina y se especializaba en Oncología para ayudar a su hermana en el tratamiento del cáncer. Pasó el tiempo, el padre de Effi murió, Pandora ya no tenía razones para regresar a aquel hospital pero el cariño que sentía por Anette le obligó a volver. Su amistad con Roderick no se dio de una forma tan rápida como con la niña, aunque el médico entendió que una de las cosas que ayudó a Anette fue encontrar a alguien que estuviera cerca a ella, ya que el por sus obligaciones pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de su hermana, gesto que agradeció de Pandora.

- ¿Qué tal la semana? – preguntó el hombre.

- Nada en especial, revisiones y lo de siempre. ¿Y la tuya? No esperaba que tuvieras tiempo libre para almorzar. – respondió amablemente Pandora

- Pues, me han dado unas horas de descanso por unos turnos extra que tuve que cumplir, mis horarios siempre son inesperados y más cuando llega el invierno. Todo se torna de algún modo complicado. –

- ¿Y dónde está Anette? ¿Cómo le ha ido en la escuela? Los estudios que ando haciendo el fin de semana me han quitado el tiempo para visitarla como es debido. –

- Está en la casa, debe volver a la escuela esta tarde, ahora está metida en unas actividades extracurriculares de la escuela. Y todo va bien, los últimos estudios que realizamos mostraron que ya no hay rastros de aquel cáncer. Por lo que podrá tener a pesar de todo una vida normal. –

- Me alegra que las cosas finalmente se hayan dado. – Sonrió la joven – Debe estar muy feliz. –

- Si, a pesar de todo Anette se está recuperando de esos tres años de tratamiento. – Roderick observó fijamente a Pandora – Y también a ti, le ayudaste mucho. –

- Creo que la que debería estar agradecida sería yo. – Pandora desvió la mirada hacia las personas que estaban en aquel restaurante.

- Es por eso que quiero que mañana vayamos a celebrarlo, Anette quiere ir a comer pizza y luego al planetario y me pidió – sonrió recordando a su hermana – mejor, me exigió que tú fueras. ¿Puedo pasar por ti cuando salgas de la universidad? –

- No me negaría. – respondió - Es una ocasión muy importante para ella. –

- Si, mañana será un gran día. – Roderick observó a la dama de ojos violáceos contemplando el lugar, el médico no pudo negar que se sintió atraído por la belleza de la dama en un principio, aunque se preguntó varias veces cuales eran las razones del porqué Pandora se acercó a su hermana, hasta cuando se enteró de su pasado. Los dos tenían una buena relación de amistad, aunque por sus trabajos se vieran pocas veces siempre había un motivo que los unía: Anette. Hasta que empezó a descubrir que había algo más que crecía en el que una amistad hacia Pandora, la quería y aquella cena no sería sólo un motivo de celebración sino que le diría a su amiga lo que sentía por ella, esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella. La hora del almuerzo siguió con la charla entre ellos dos hasta que Pandora se despidió de su amigo y regresó a la oficina.

Cuando Pandora abrió la puerta se encontró a Effi quien la esperaba con una falsa expresión de enojo, la pelinegra simplemente la ignoró y siguió de largo para volver a sus asuntos. Effi bufó, sabía que ya empezaba Pandora a desquitarse con ella.

- Creí que no irias a almorzar y te traje algo de comer… - rompió el silencio la castaña, Pandora seguía ignorándole sin darle respuesta. – Vamos, ya deberías haber olvidado lo que pasó ayer, es cierto yo busqué en los datos personales de Lune su dirección y pensé que sería una buena idea, creo que es del tipo de chicos que te gustan… ¡Y te llevó a la casa! – Effi se acercó al escritorio de Pandora esperando que su amiga respondiera pero nada ocurría, se puso a escribir. – Algo debió haber pasado, una charla amena, algo que te haya llamado la atención… ¡Pandora! Ya… -

Pandora levantó su mirada y observó fríamente a Effi, la castaña reconocía que cuando su amiga quería ser intimidante y atemorizante solamente debía actuar así, sin reflejar su enojo o algo por el estilo, la forma en que la miraba ya era motivo suficiente para que Effi quisiera salir corriendo de allí. – Señorita Steimberg, ¿Sabe usted que faltas graves ha cometido? Investigar en los archivos información personal de sus compañeros con fines que no tienen que ver con el trabajo, es una gran falta, un modo de actuar reprochable ¿Cuántos años tiene? 12…15…16? Acaso no ha superado su época de escolaridad? – la voz de la alemana sonaba fría y distante, a veces Effi creía que hablaba demasiado en serio como para que se tratara de una lección. – Si estuviera en mis manos, le hubiese despedido de este lugar sin la más mínima consideración. Debería preocuparse por sus asuntos, no por los míos, al fin y al cabo es mi vida en la que usted se está metiendo. –

Effi se quedó congelada en su lugar hasta que Pandora sonrió burlonamente. – A pesar de todo no aprendes. –

- ¡Tonta! Odio cuando actuas así… como… - se quedó callada

- ¿Una bruja? – aun mantenía su risa burlona – Es divertido. – observó la bolsa con la comida – tendrás que llevarte eso para tu casa, ya almorcé. –

- Espera… tu no almuerzas sola ¿Fuiste con Lune? –

- Effi… -

- Ya… ya… no diré nada. – Effi se quedó en silencio y así permanecieron hasta que Pandora se marchaba una hora antes de lo acostumbrado ya que se dirigía a la universidad a las clases de sus estudios especializados que la tenían hasta las 10 de la noche, continuando el sábado todo el día. Lo único distinto, sería aquella cena que tendría con Anette y su hermano, ignorando que ese día sería el comienzo de algo nuevo, todo dependía de ella y también de lo que ocurriera en las tierras inglesas, las cosas no serían iguales para Pandora desde el día de mañana.

Radamanthys estaba observando cómo se iluminaban los botones del ascensor del edificio donde se ubicaba la multinacional donde trabajaba. Esperando que el que marcaba el 20avo piso le indicara que ya había llegado a su destino. En el ámbito laboral el inglés no tenía de que quejarse, encontró aquel trabajo que cumplia con sus expectativas, él podía destacarse, ser el mejor en el medio y no tener que soportar tediosos jefes o estar bajo presiones del algún tipo. Totalmente diferente a lo que fue aquella vida como espectro donde tuvo que bajar la cabeza demasiadas veces sólo para complacer los designios de Pandora. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo sonreía ladinamente recordando a aquella indomable y temible mujer, especialmente aquella ocasión en la que recibió un "merecido" castigo cuando desobedeció sus órdenes… entre aquellas preguntas del quizá que lo inundaban cuando pensaba en aquel pasado, Radamanthys imaginaba los posibles escenarios si ellos no hubiesen confiado en los santos traidores, si los espectros se hubiesen encargado definitivamente de Athena ¿Algo hubiese cambiado? Quizá, hades vencería y ellos hubiesen sido recompensados con vida eterna.

Recompensas… ¿qué esperaba Pandora del dios de la muerte? Para Radamanthys la idea de vida eterna era demasiado simple, el no quería aquello, estaba seguro de que Hades sería capaz de haber limpiado toda la escoria que habitaba sobre la tierra, instalando un régimen que haría que los humanos fuesen mas concientes de sus acciones y sus desiciones. Estaba casi que seguro que Pandora también quería algo distinto si hubiesen vencido, aunque siempre disfrazaba sus ideales por los del señor Hades… todo era Hades, sonaba como una imposición a veces que un deseo ¿Acaso no tuvo libertad para escoger lo que quería? Dejó de pensar aquellas cosas, tenía que encargarse de sus asuntos, la secretaria le llamó para que fuera atendido por el gerente asignado para Londres.

- Buenas tardes señor Radamanthys, por favor siga y se sienta. – aquel hombre, era un señor un poco obeso con una barba blanca y cabello del mismo color, sus referencias daban a conocer un ejecutivo con un buen perfil y que le gustaba la eficiencia más que nada, gracias a él, Radamanthys estaba en aquel puesto en la multinacional.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Cómo se encuentra sorteando este invierno? – preguntó el rubio

- Bien, por suerte no me he enfermado, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Y ¿Usted como está? –

- Al contrario de su condición, creo que me siento un poco resfriado. –

- Bueno, pues eso es algo que el reposo y buena atención sobre este puede ser fácilmente superado. En fin, vamos al grano Radamanthys, tengo una oferta de trabajo para usted. –

- ¿Oferta de trabajo? – el rubio clavó sus ojos ambarinos sobre su superior.

- No me mires así Radamanthys, es algo sumamente bueno para usted y no significan malas noticias, yo estoy más que satisfecho con su labor en este lugar y por eso quiero ofrecerle una gran oportunidad que no podría desaprovechar. –

- Si es por ese lado, pues ya me tranquilizo. ¿En qué consiste? –

- Bueno, ¿Recuerda que estamos en reestructuración en la sede de nuestra empresa en Berlin? Necesitamos a alguien con sus capacidades para trabajar en la auditoría y revisar algunas cosas que han quedado pendientes allá. Tendrá un poco más de trabajo del que tenía aquí, pero valdrá la pena, una mejor paga, una casa dada por nosotros en la capital alemana, incluyendo un chofer que lo acompañará hasta que usted se radique allí y se sienta totalmente cómodo. Simplemente un año de trabajo allí, creo que será muy bueno. Y viendo como se han planteado las cosas usted regresará a tomar un alto cargo en este lugar. ¿Qué me dice? –

Radamanthys se quedó en silencio analizando la propuesta, llamativa para el campo laboral, el dinero y las condiciones eran demasiado buenas para dejarlas pasar, pero el ex-Wyvern tenía una avalancha de motivos para no querer volver a saber de Alemania que se reducían en el recuerdo de aquella mujer. El ejecutivo lo observó detenidamente ¿En qué pensaba Radamanthys para tomarse tanto tiempo para analizar la oferta? Hasta que finalmente el rubio decidió responder. – Creo que la rechazaré. –

- ¿Qué? – sorprendido el hombre lo observó - ¿Es en serio? La oportunidad de su vida y no la aceptará. Radamanthys creo que el resfrió está haciendo daños en su sentido común. ¿Podría explicarme el por qué?

Su mirada se desvió para clavarse en una foto de la familia de aquel hombre, cerró sus ojos y recordó el retrato de la familia de Pandora. – Estuve un tiempo en Alemania y no tengo intensiones que volver a ese lugar nunca más. –

- Nunca diga nunca señor Radamanthys – exclamó el gerente - ¿Sabe una cosa? Le dejaré el fin de semana para que piense en lo que le he propuesto, el lunes a primera hora lo espero aquí. Ya sea para confirmar su respuesta o indicarme que cambió de idea. – extendió su mano a Radamanthys para despedirse.

- Esta bien. – el rubio aceptó aquella propuesta y se marchó de la oficina. Con la clara intensión de volver con la misma respuesta el Lunes, lo que Radamanthys no sabía es que para ese Lunes estaría muriendo por querer ir a Alemania lo más pronto posible.

**Comentarios del autor**

*Herzog - Significa Duque

1. Quiero agradecer a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de empezar a leer esta historia, ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad, eso es lo que impulsa a un escritor a seguir :D Y de forma especial a mi querida Ade… gracias por rolear a un Radamanthys tan genial u/u

2. Sí, aquí tengo varias ideas de parejas porque me han gustado o las he visto en internet y las apoyo. Ya sean hetero o yaoi me parece que combinan bien y pues trataré de que salgan lo suficientemente bien para que no salgan del canon de los personajes. No me gusta sacarlos de contexto.

- Minos x Lune: Porque son geniales juntos… ¡lo son! Lune siempre soportando al pesado de Minos, apoyándolo y queriéndolo pero ya se cansó de seguir viendo como el juez lo trata como cualquier cosa, aunque no haya relación y en teoría sean amigos. Lune prefirió nunca declararse al juez porque cree que no tiene oportunidad con él.

- Aiacos x Violatte: aunque el fic en teoría trabaja con el canon de la serie y apoyo más ND que LC, esta pareja simplemente me encantó, es perfecta y aunque Behemonth no exista en el universo del canon para mi es la perfecta pareja de Aiacos, por lo tanto la traeré aquí como una humana, más no como un espectro.

3. Anette y Roderick Weiner : ¿Rada la iba a tener fácil? Claro que no, además si somos lógicos, por más antisocial que quiera ser Pandora, debió conocer a alguien durante todo ese tiempo y también por las casualidades de la vida fueron estos dos hermanos. Hay que resaltar que Pandora tiene varias cosas que no supera de su vida pasada, cosas que hay de algún modo guardadas en su personalidad y aunque Hades se haya encargado de borrar memorias y tales, ella continua con esas necesidades que en su vida pasada no fueron saldadas. Es por eso que Pandora busca en parte ese espacio de su hermano menor y su familia, en base de eso es que termina acercándose a Anette y pues las chicas congenian muy bien. Y Roderick… pues la otra cara de la moneda, un hombre ideal, igual tiene sus defectos pero no adelantaré nada de ellos xD… vamos Rada no te la dejaré fácil.

4. Son varias historias que dejé por contar, tranquilos todo se dará a su tiempo, muchos flashbacks aparecerán pero serán en los momentos indicados.


	3. Chapter 3

Como un hecho especial, aquella tarde la lluvia brillaba por su ausencia en Londres, ocasión especial para aprovechar y caminar por las calles de la capital inglesa y disfrutar del paisaje que sólo aquella ciudad podía otorgar – como cualquier otra, a su modo -. Aprovechando aquella ventajosa situación, un dúo de peli negros recorría el centro de la ciudad como una pareja normal, la chica con un abrigo negro y un pantalón del mismo color cuya mano se encontraba resguardada en el bolsillo del abrigo de su pareja, quien le llevaba del brazo. Aiacos estaba pensativo, luego de buscar a Violatte y almorzar con ella, decidieron que una caminata aprovechando el clima sería beneficiosa, al menos para aprovechar el buen clima en medio del invierno. Su compañera no era un espectro, era una mortal que le había cautivado profundamente al poco tiempo de haberle conocido, aquella atracción magnética que no puedes explicar de dónde proviene y está allí siempre, desde aquel momento. Desde ese momento, el antiguo juez de Garuda empezó a comprender a su compañero rubio, aunque sólo sintiera atracción por Pandora en un pasado, era un sentimiento abrumador el cual sólo le demostraba cuando débil podía tornarse ante las necesidades humanas cuando su condición de espectro había quedado relegada, pero lo peor de todo es que le encantaba aquel estado.

- Estás demasiado pensativo desde el almuerzo ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Violatte con un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

Aiacos al sentirse evidenciado le sonrió levemente y la chica le respondió de igual forma. – Creo que la otra semana tendré que viajar a Alemania, un asunto de Radamanthys me llevará a ese lugar. –

- ¿Alemania? Vaya debe ser algo muy importante si le vas a acompañar. – Violatte se llevaba bien con los amigos de Aiacos, Minos era divertido para la joven quien a veces se aliaba con el Noruego para bromear de pelinegro y con Radamanthys, aunque el rubio fuera en muy solitario y acido, llevaba una buena relación con la pareja de Garuda y ella era capaz de comprender que el inglés quería mantener las distancias con todos, inclusive con sus viejos amigos.

- Algo así. – Seguían caminando – Debo velar porque no cometa una estupidez, nada más. – sonrió divertido, estaban muy cerca del London Eye y Aiacos decidió que sería bueno observar la ciudad desde allí. – Aunque no creo que me quede por mucho tiempo allí. – Suspiró pesadamente – solamente tengo el presentimiento de que muchas cosas van a cambiar. –

- ¿Para bien o para mal? – tomó con fuerza la mano de Aiacos.

- No lo sé, espero que para bien. – llegaron a aquella reconocida atracción Londinense y subieron a una de las capsulas, para observar el paisaje. Aiacos observó de reojo a Violatte. – Aunque este viaje no cambia una decisión que ya había tomado.-

- ¿Cuál? –

- Cuando regrese… Me gustaría que tu y yo empezáramos a vivir juntos. – exclamó el pelinegro, esperando la respuesta de Violatte, quien solamente respondió con un beso sobre los labios de Aiacos.

Luego de salir de aquella reunión Radamanthys sólo tenía ganas de llegar a su casa y acostarse en su cama a descansar. Se sentía terrible, aquella tarde en la que se quedó bajo la lluvia causó estragos en su cuerpo y esto comenzaba a cobrarle factura, sentía dolor de cabeza, quizá un poco de fiebre y su respiración empezaba a volverse más dificultosa. Era allí donde una vez más recordaba su condición humana y que como cualquier otro mortal podía caer presa de la enfermedad y cualquiera otro de los males que los hombres podían sufrir. Cuando llegó a casa encontró en la sala a Minos quien se encontraba sumido en la lectura, tal cual Aiacos había dejado en la nota de verdad salieron para distraerse un poco.

- Vaya, si que te ves terrible ¿Un resfriado? – preguntó el peliplata, quien a pesar de esos mechones sobre su rostro podía observar la condición de Radamanthys.

- ¿Qué más puede ser? – respondió cansado Radamanthys – este maldito invierno me tiene así.-

- Bueno, no deberías quejarte, en Noruega el invierno en peor, de todas formas es tu culpa por andar por ahí como un idiota sin un paraguas. ¿Pero quien soy yo? Tu madre, claro que no. Solo espero que te recuperes pronto. – siguió en su libro.

Radamanthys gruño un poco y se dirigió a la nevera, buscó una bebida energética y cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a su habitación escuchó nuevamente la voz de Minos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? Aiacos y yo te necesitamos en la tarde para hacer algo importante. –

El rubio enarcó su ceja - Pues lo de todos los sábados, pasar toda la mañana en el gimnasio y descansar el resto de la tarde ¿Qué van a hacer? –

- No te puedo adelantar nada, pero se que te interesará, mañana después del mediodía queremos proponerte algo. –

- Como sea… - Radamanthys caminó hacia su habitación, se metería en las cobijas quizá leería un libro o buscaría una película para pasar el resto de la noche hasta que llegara el tiempo de dormir.

Luego de una larga jornada de trabajo, el día aún no acababa para Pandora, como parte de los estudios que estaba llevando a cabo después de haberse graduado, los viernes hasta las diez de la noche y todo el sábado estaba destinado a ir a la universidad y terminar aquel curso de especialización. Antes de salir, se acercó al escritorio de Effi y observó a su amiga con frialdad.

- Por cierto, aún debes arreglar lo que hiciste. –

- ¿Lo que hice? No sé a que te refieres. – a la castaña le encantaba fingir demencia cuando se trataba de aquellos asuntos.

- Debes recompensar a Lune por tu atrevimiento. ¿Sabes? Creo que le gustaría tomar un buen café de aquella cafetería que queda a la vuelta de la esquina. –

- Pero si ese café es carísimo, aunque no puedo negar que es delicioso. –

- Pues haber obligado al pobre Noruego a llevarme a la casa es el precio perfecto de ese café y algo delicioso para acompañarle. –

- Pandora… pensé que ya lo habías superado y me perdonaste. –

- Yo lo hice, sólo te falta pedirle disculpas a Lune. – Sonrió levemente – Nos vemos el lunes Effi, tengo el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la universidad. –

- No te vuelvo a ayudar en nada… - exclamó Effi entre dientes.

La noche pasó fugazmente, Pandora regresó a su casa cerca de las once de la noche, siguiendo la rutina de siempre cuando arribaba a su casa, el día de mañana podría ser levemente distinto, quizá por aquel encuentro con los Weiner pero aquello no alteraba de manera significativa su rutina, como siempre Pandora estaba atada a un protocolo estricto y aburrido… en el fondo tedioso.

Sentía que estaba en una enorme piscina, quizá el mar o un gran lago, lo único que podía determinar es que sin importar el lugar, eran aguas tranquilas en donde su cuerpo flotaba, con sus extremidades totalmente extendidas, sintiendo el leve movimiento del agua que se encargaba de llevar su cuerpo desnudo, sentía a su vez como sus largos cabellos negros se movían en el agua. Suspiró con pesadez, cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos nuevamente, aquel sitio donde estaba era oscuro, quizá era de noche, la única luz que estaba cerca y no podía determinar de dónde provenía daba una escasa visibilidad, quizá un metro o dos a donde mirara, no tenía idea en que sitio estaba. Solamente sabía que se encontraba sola, todo estaba oscuro, gris como siempre y dependía de su capacidad de flotación. – Una laguna – fue lo que salió de sus labios… así era, una enorme laguna en la que su ser se encontraba totalmente doblegado, nada alejado de su "no-consiente" realidad. Respiró pesadamente de nuevo, con cuidado levantó uno de sus brazos para observar cuanto tiempo llevaba así, por las arrugas que se formaban en las yemas de los dedos cuando se estaba mucho tiempo en el agua. Cuando Pandora acercó su mano a su rostro, sintió algo extraño en la textura del agua, más espesa, una gota de aquel líquido cayó sobre su rostro, cercana a sus labios. Aquella gota se coló por su boca y terminó en su lengua, donde efectivamente pudo sentir aquel particular sabor ferroso, no estaba rodeada por agua… era sangre, una enorme laguna de sangre.

Su cuerpo iba a reaccionar de inmediato, pero sintió que se paralizó, a la vez que lo que parecían varios brazos tomaban su cuerpo, tapaban su boca y la sumergían en el líquido, poco a poco se iba ahogando más, la escasa luz se tornaba oscuridad y el aire empezaba a faltar, estaba desfalleciendo, cerró lentamente sus ojos y antes de perder la conciencia… despertó. Agitada, Pandora se sentó en la cama, sudaba demasiado, su frente estaba caliente, temblaba y su respiración estaba muy agitada. Instintivamente observó sus brazos, estaban secos, no tenían señal de algún líquido o algo por el estilo, no estaba ese olor ferroso de la sangre, todo era un sueño. Observó la ventana, se escuchaba el continuo golpeteo de la lluvia, estaba cayendo una terrible tormenta, luego miró el reloj en su mesita de noche, apenas las 3 de la mañana. Se encontraba en una especie de somnolencia donde su cerebro apenas se recuperaba de su estado de sueño, de todas formas prendió la lámpara a su lado y sacó una libreta que tenía en su mesita de noche. Por alguna razón esas pesadillas la obligaban a escribir, ni siquiera algo relacionado con ellas mismas en varios casos, sino un montón de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza y debían salir de algún modo: aunque fuera escribiéndolos. Y así se quedó hasta que dieron las cinco de la mañana, era más que obvio que su descanso había terminado.

El sábado fue un día que pasó demasiado rápido para Radamanthys en Londres y para Pandora en Berlín, aunque el uno desconociera de la existencia del otro en otro país, prontamente las cosas cambiarían, al menos para el primero quien sería el único de los dos que aun gozaba de sus recuerdos como espectro y sentía le necesidad de reencontrarse con el otro… en este caso con ella. Luego de ir al gimnasio, almorzar y seguir siendo presa de aquel resfriado, Radamanthys se encontró que Aiacos y Minos le esperaban sentados en la sala, la televisión no estaba prendida, Minos no estaba en sus cosas, ni Aiacos trataba de ignorar las quejas o comentarios del primero… algo extraño sucedía para Radamanthys y estaba totalmente en lo cierto, esperaba cualquier cosa, mucho menos lo que ese par tenía guardado para contarle. Notó la seriedad con la que sus amigos le observaban y se acercó hasta la sala sentándose en el sofá libre, los otros dos estaban sentados en un mueble por separado. Había un aire un poco melancólico en aquel lugar… de hecho Radamanthys recordó que sólo los observó de ese modo cuando eran espectros y debatían en sus consejos de guerra… Acaso… ¿Hades los llamó? ¿La paz se acabaría?... entonces… ¿Existía la posibilidad de volverse a encontrar con ella?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Radamanthys.

- Primero, quiero que sigas las reglas. – exclamó Aiacos – No reclamos, déjame hablar hasta el final y luego aclararé tus dudas. –

- El asunto que vamos a tratar es delicado y es necesario que le demos la importancia que se merece. – añadió Minos

- ¿Acaso Hades apareció? ¿Nos mandó llamar? ¿Se ha roto el pacto de paz? – preguntó Radamanthys ahora mucho más intrigado de lo normal.

- No… quiero hablarte de Pandora. – respondió fríamente Aiacos.

Radamanthys no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa… sentía que su sangre empezaba a acelerarse en su cuerpo.

Anette era una jovencita de 13 años, sus cabellos igual de oscuros que los de su hermano, eran cortos, usaba lentes y vestía de un modo colorido, muy acorde a su edad. Aquella jovencita era el vivo ejemplo de que a pesar de todas las cosas, las adversidades podían superarse para seguir adelante – o eso era lo que trataba de reflejar – esperaba impacientemente al lado de su hermano y su madre a que Pandora llegara, la consideraba más que una amiga como una hermana, ya que muchas veces durante el tiempo que ella pasó en el hospital en medio de su tratamiento, a pesar de que su hermano fuera un médico de ese lugar en lugar de ser algo positivo le impedía a Roderick estar al lado de su hermana. Por la compañía en medio de una penosa enfermedad y muchas razones más, Pandora se convirtió en un ser muy preciado para Anette quien ahora estaba convencida de que la mejor forma para que su hermano fuera feliz y la propia Pandora lo fuera también sería que ellos dos se juntaran, ya que Anette asumía que entre ellos dos había una buena química. Quizá fuera así ante los ojos de la chica, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como ella las planeaba.

- Pandora! – la chica llamó a la dama alemana quien entraba al restaurante buscando a la familia Weiner. Al escuchar el llamado de Anette se dirigió de inmediato a la mesa.

- Buenas noches. – saludó a Anette y Roderick quienes se encontraban solos - ¿Qué ocurrió con la señora Weiner? –

- Mamá se disculpa, tuvo que viajar a Munich porque una tía requiere de su ayuda, pero dejó sus saludos. – respondió Roderick

- Ya veo. – Pandora buscó algo en su bolso - Mira Anette, un regalo para celebrar tu recuperación. – extendió el paquete hacia la niña.

- ¡Gracias! – Respondió abriendo el paquete sin demasiado protocolo, encontrando un bonito y colorido reloj en su interior – Es muy lindo, y de colores tal y como me gusta. Muchas gracias Pandora y también por estar aquí conmigo. –

- No tienes que agradecer, estoy aquí porque te estimo Anette. – Pandora le sonrió levemente.

- Yo también debo agradecerte – añadió Roderick – Eres responsable de que mi hermana haya mejorado, tu compañía fue muy valiosa para ella y gracias por considerarle una hermana. –

- Bueno, creo que si seguimos con los agradecimientos dañaremos la cena. – Pandora cortó el tema - ¿Qué deberíamos pedir de cenar? –

- ¡Yo quiero una enorme pizza!- respondió Anette

- Esto es algo que no había creído hasta que fui capaz de confirmarlo, no se el como ni mucho menos el porqué. – Aiacos había apoyado sus codos sobre sus piernas, mantenía sus manos cruzadas y observaba seriamente a Radamanthys – Esto apenas ocurrió hace seis meses y fue Lune quien lo descubrió, si la vida ni las casualidades le hubiesen llevado a Alemania quizá nunca nos hubiésemos enterado. Al principio creimos que se trataba de una coincidencia o algo por el estilo pero por lo que Lune me ha contado… se trata de ella… -

Radamanthys apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza y apretaba sus puños de la misma manera, sentía que la sangre le hervía. ¿Una broma del dios de la muerte? ¿Un pacto para alejarse de su pasado? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que esa mujer hizo para conseguir todo aquello? Perdón… expiación de culpas… olvido… una nueva vida… miles de ideas empezaban a aflorar por la mente de Radamanthys, unas buenas, otras malas… una parte de él quería creer que se trataba de la misericordia de Hades, pero otra le gritaba que se trataba de una artimaña más, otro de aquellos secretos que Hades y Pandora compartían y que a pesar de lo que creyó conocerle era apenas la punta del iceberg de algo más profundo… oscuro… y tal vez reprobable. – Se supone entonces… ¿Que no recuerda nada? –

- Eso fue lo que Lune me comentó, hablé con él esta mañana y me adelantó sobre cosas que sucedieron esta semana, su trato sigue siendo alejado con las demás personas, aunque posee una amistad cercana, en todas las ocasiones que han cruzado palabra ella le trata como un completo extraño. No se ha ocultado o a intentado pedirle a Lune que no cuente nada respecto a su paradero. Lune dice que es ella, además puede sentirlo… sabes muy bien que todos los seres humanos poseen el poder del cosmos, que unos puedan explotarlo y usarlo para batallar es diferente, pero el cosmos de cada persona es único e irremplazable. A pesar de que ya no gocemos de todos nuestros poderes, Lune aún puede sentir aunque sea de una forma muy leve la naturaleza del cosmos de cada persona. Es irremediable, es Pandora… aunque ella no lo recuerde. –

Radamanthys suspiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos. – Y si está actuando muy bien, tan convincente de que es capaz de engañar a Lune. – escupió con odio esas palabras.

- Por favor – interrumpió Minos – Lune no es un estúpido ni nació ayer, bien se ganó el derecho de ser catalogado como un juez de reemplazo, las almas no fueron capaz de engañar su juicio en el pasado ¿Crees que una mocosa sea capaz de hacerlo? – sopló su flequillo y bufó indignado.

- El juicio de Lune quizá haya cambiado al estar en circunstancias distintas, ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Acaso no eras tú el que se había casado de lo idiota que se había vuelto? – sus palabras venenosas ahora fueron lanzadas hacia Minos.

- Espera… las diferencias que tenga con Lune son por otros asuntos que tú no entiendes y no entenderás. – Minos se levantó de su asiento enfadado – Confió ciegamente en las apreciaciones de Lune sobre este asunto… Además como si le importara, si el único que tiene un trauma con esa mujer eres tú, no sé ni para que se tomara la molestia de pedirle a Aiacos que te contara todo esto. O que esté investigando sobre ella por ti, cuando no eres capaz de creer las palabras de alguien honesto. De mí no creas nada, pero deja de actuar y decir idioteces como que Lune puede ser engañado tan fácilmente como un adolescente – soltó un bufido – De todas formas si crees que Lune es tan idiota… puede tomar un vuelo a Alemania y comprobarlo por tu cuenta. –

Radamanthys no iba a aguantar los insultos de Minos y se levantó de inmediato de la silla acercándose al albino y confrontándolo. - ¿Sabes que es una estupenda idea? Porque yo no puedo creer nada, quizá hasta le haya convencido de estar de su lado… o cualquier cosa más –

Minos abrió sus ojos con sorpresa e iba a responder cuando sintió que Aiacos se metió en medio de los dos separándolos. - ¡Ustedes dos ya basta! Minos, deja de provocar a Radamanthys… y tu – observando seriamente al rubio - Piensa antes de hablar, si nosotros estamos aquí hablando de este asunto es porque queremos ayudarte, también somos recelosos ante lo que ocurrió, pero no podemos cuestionar los designios del señor Hades, él sigue siendo un dios después de todo y no podemos entender el porqué actuó así. Sólo quiero que pienses en una cosa Radamanthys, sé lo que harás y estarás cuestionando su autoridad, hasta quebrantando sus órdenes… ¿Vale la pena? No te dejaremos sólo en lo que decidas… pero recuerda, nosotros estaremos a tu lado en lo que decidas… ya no somos los jueces de Hades, somos tus amigos… -

El rubio apretó sus puños con fuerza y se dirigió a su habitación, se escuchó el golpe del portazo que este le dio a la puerta como consecuencia de conocer aquella inesperada noticia.

Minos dio un paso hacia atrás y se tumbó en el sofá – Era mejor no haberle dicho nada… te lo dije… -

Aiacos se limitó a observar de reojo a Minos y mantenerse en silencio para volver su mirada al pasillo… el pelinegro estaba en lo cierto, las acciones de Radamanthys atentarían los designios del dios del inframundo. Analizando una de los por qué Pandora gozaba de una nueva vida sin recordar su pasado, era precisamente que el dios del inframundo quería mantener sus secretos alejados de todos… inclusive de sus propios espectros.

Roderick, Anette y Pandora se encontraban en el planetario en una función especial sobre las constelaciones, uno de los temas favoritos de Anette, la niña estaba feliz escuchando las estrellas que conformaban a cada una de estas, su historia mitológica y las estaciones del año en que era posible observarles. Pandora y Roderick colocaban atención a toda la charla que consistía en una gran proyección de la esfera celeste a la vez que los guías indicaban todos los aspectos importantes de cada una de las constelaciones.

– La historia de la constelación de Andrómeda me parece muy bonita – exclamó Anette – Diría que es mi mito griego favorito, aunque me gustan todos los mitos griegos… más que nada por las constelaciones. Casi todos tienen su origen allí ¿No les parece genial? –

- Si, nos parece genial Anette – respondió con una sonrisa Roderick

- Pero no siento que ustedes estén tan entusiasmados como yo. –

- Es que no gozamos de la misma energía que tu derrochas Anette – replicó Pandora acariciando su cabeza.

- Por cierto ¿Cuál es su mito griego favorito? –

Roderick se quedó pensativo unos instantes. – Creo que lo único griego que recuerdo es la relación de Hermes con la medicina… o algo así –

- Es Asclepio hermano tonto… Hermes es el dios mensajero. –

- Ya ves… no tengo idea jeje –

Anette entrecerró sus ojos hacia su hermano y luego observó a Pandora. – Aunque para qué te pregunto si tu nombre encierra todo un mito griego, Pandora, la mujer que liberó todos los males de este mundo y sólo dejó la esperanza atrapada en una caja… Aunque no entiendo porqué la esperanza puede ser el peor de todos los males. –

- Es sencillo – le sonrió Pandora – Nietzche bien lo dijo "La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el sufrimiento de los hombres". Esperar por algo durante un largo tiempo o quizá toda una vida hace que la añoranza sea más grande, esa espera sea alimentada con ilusión y al final la decepción sea enorme. Aunque ninguno de nosotros sabe que pueda ocurrir en el futuro la mayoría de cosas que se quiere que ocurran, nunca pasarán… aunque todo depende de cómo tomas las cosas… -

- Creo que no entendí… - respondió Anette

Pandora y Roderick empezaron a reírse de la niña. – Quizá aprendas el significado de esa palabra con el pasar de los años Anette, no te preocupes mucho por ello. – añadió la mujer

Siguieron en aquella explicación de las constelaciones un rato más hasta que aquella función terminó, luego tomaron rumbo hacia la casa de los Weiner donde dejarían a Anette para que se fuera a dormir, para que luego Roderick llevara a Pandora a casa. Durante el trayecto charlaron amenamente sobre varios temas de tal modo que el camino se hizo corto.

Roderick descendió del vehículo y acompañó a Pandora hacia la entrada de su casa. – Quiero hablar contigo de una cosa… - exclamó el hombre.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sucede algo malo? – Pandora se sintió un poco confundida, especialmente porque el semblante de Roderick estaba muy serio y la forma en que la miraba era intensa.

- Nada malo, solo quiero hablar de algo… que he querido tratar hace tiempo pero no me animaba a hacerlo. –

- ¿Sobre Anette? –

- No… sobre ti. –

- ¿Sobre mi? Espera, Roderick, me estás asustando ¿Qué ocurre? –

El hombre sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de color azul y se lo mostró a la mujer. – Con la luz de la calle podrás notarlo… ¿De qué color es este pañuelo? –

Pandora se quedó sorprendida, bajó su mirada y no dijo absolutamente nada.

- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste algo así a nosotros? Sufres de Acromatopsia y no querías decírnoslo ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros? –

- Yo… no lo vi necesario, es que estoy acostumbrada ya a desconocer los colores de las cosas… que no lo creí conveniente. –

- Pandora… - tomó la barbilla de la mujer e hizo que le observara directamente a los ojos – Esto es tan sólo un reflejo de lo que eres, demasiado callada, demasiado metida en sus cosas. Aparentas tener una vida normal, una rutina, algo que te llena... pero, ¿No crees que estás demasiado sola? Necesitar de alguien en quien confiar, en quien creer… que te apoye cuando lo necesites sin importar el momento del día. Yo muchas veces me he preguntado el porqué tienes esa forma tan melancólica de observar el mundo a tu alrededor… aunque trates de disimularlo no puedes hacerlo. – Suspiró - Yo lo he notado… -

- Es mi elección… - respondió fríamente.

- Es una pésima elección… ¿Crees que serás feliz? Eres joven, brillante, inteligente, hermosa… ¿Es justo que te des esa clase de vida? ¿A que le temes? –

Pandora se alejó de Roderick quedando atrapada entre este y la puerta de su casa, aunque en el fondo sus palabras eran ciertas, ella sentía que no necesitaba de nadie… ni esperaba que alguien llegara a su vida para que todas esas necesidades fueran solventadas.

- Sólo te diré una cosa, algún día quizá necesites de alguien… y yo quiero ser ese alguien. Buenas noches. – acercó su rostro peligrosamente al rostro de la mujer pero se limitó a dejar un beso en la mejilla de la mujer, para luego marcharse y dejarla con aquella confesión en su cabeza… Pandora no sabía lo que quería para ella… aún no lo sabía.

_El juez de Wyvern caminaba por los pasillos del castillo Heinstein, la líder del ejército de Hades le había mandado llamar para charlar sobre los asuntos concernientes a la cercana guerra contra el santuario. La música del arpa que la dama tocaba se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a aquel salón donde siempre la encontraba, la escuchaba y le adoraba en silencio. Aunque hoy estuviese decidido en permitir que una parte de su humanidad saliera a relucir. Radamanthys aunque fuese conocido como el temible juez de Wyvern, el temible dragón se había dejado doblegar por el porte, la elegancia, frialdad y misticismo que la dama del inframundo poseía._

_- Debes recordar Radamanthys, que nosotros tenemos un compromiso con el señor Hades- ella replicó, él se limitaba a observar como ella se acercaba a él y le indicaba que se reincorporara._

_- Aunque nuestra parte humana nos haga sentir, tenemos prioridades – abrió sus hermosos ojos violáceos, observando con una profunda melancolía al juez, quien no pudo evitar sentir como en alguna parte de su corazón sintiera pena por aquella mujer._

_-_ _¿Acaso quieres tener una carga de esperanza sobre los hombros? – sintió el dulce aroma de la mujer, a la vez que la mano de esta tomaba con delicadeza la suya, el contacto era una total delicia, la suavidad de su piel causaba descargas eléctricas que recorrían toda su espalda. Para que luego fuese dirigida hacia el rostro de la dama, sintiendo el dulce tacto de la mejilla de la dama, quien cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la misma forma aquel tacto._

_-_ _Quizá en otra vida…. – soltó su mano y le dio la espalda - las cosas serían distintas._

Radamanthys abrió sus ojos de par en par y se levantó un poco impresionado, estaba empapado en sudor, apretaba con fuerza sus dientes y sus puños, observó la mano que había tomado aquella vez Pandora y recordó aquella embriagante sensación del contacto con la mujer… hace mucho tiempo que no tenía aquel sueño, años quizá y ahora que este apareciera de nuevo le hacía añorar aquel contacto con la mujer. En ese instante las maquinaciones, teorías de conspiraciones y traiciones se hicieron nulas para el antiguo Wyvern… en ese instante lo único que más deseaba era poder sentir de nuevo aquella sensación que había dado por perdida hace cinco años atrás. Los deseos de Hades eran descartables… ahora Radamanthys actuaría sólo por sus anhelos… Alemania era la única respuesta para él.

**Comentarios del Autor**

En primer lugar quiero pedir perdón si este capitulo quedó un poco corto o no es igual que los demás… lo sé estuve exprimiendo la musa Dx porque ando en época de finales de la uni y pues bueno esto salió. Pero ya vienen las vacaciones y espero actualizar con mayor frecuencia.

Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado sus reviews ¡Pensaba que había menos fans de la pareja de Pandora y Radamanthys! Es mi favorita de todo SS y sus palabras de animo y criticas me han subido mucho la moral. Espero que disfruten de este cap, se vienen las cosas buenas (espero) vamos a fangrilear mucho :D


	4. Chapter 4: Get Lucky

- Hay varias cosas que me alegran en la vida… - comentaba el hombre con el que Radamanthys habló el otro día en la oficina – una de ellas es tener la razón – esbozó una enorme sonrisa y carcajeó un poco, para después darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Radamanthys, quien se limitaba a mantenerse en sus cabales, en silencio y como siempre serio – muchacho, más sabe el propio diablo por viejo, que por diablo. Es lo que algunas veces se dice y hoy lo reafirmo. No sabes cómo me alegra que hayas aceptado mi oferta. – el hombre se dirigió hacia una mesa, la abrió y sacó de allí dos vasos de whiskey sirviendo para él y para el rubio. – Aunque hay algo que me causa curiosidad, no he podido olvidar aquella expresión que tenía tu rostro cuando te ofrecí el trabajo en Alemania, ahora tienes una mirada diferente ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –

Radamanthys observó el vaso con aquel líquido amarillento, como odiaba tomarlo sin hielo, es igual que hacer algo que te divierte pero con un tremendo dolor de cabeza o cualquier cosa satisfactoria que no te llena totalmente, tuvo que disimular su fastidio y beber un sorbo, sólo así podía contener el tema en cuestión. – Asuntos inconclusos. – respondió tajantemente y si que era un enorme asunto inconcluso, de años, meses y noches en vela. Esta vez Radamanthys no dejaría escapar una oportunidad así por nada del mundo, especialmente cuando todas las cosas se estaban dando a su favor.

- Ya veo, parece que es algo muy interesante. No indagaré más en lo que sea que tengas pendiente en aquel lugar. Lo que me importa es que mis expectativas se cumplan y con creces. – El hombre buscó en el cajón del escritorio una carpeta llena de papeles, para luego facilitársela al rubio – Aquí están todo lo que tiene que ver con tu nuevo contrato y la fecha en que empezarías a trabajar, - por su parte Radamanthys ojeaba los papeles – el próximo Lunes debes estar en las oficinas de Alemania, tienes menos de una semana para dejar tus asuntos aquí en Inglaterra resueltos o al menos pospuestos. A más tardar el viernes debes estar en Berlín, también hay una serie de direcciones y fotografías de los sitios que son de la compañía para que puedas vivir, podrás examinarlos con calma esta tarde, todos los pendientes que tengas aquí en la oficina pasan a tu reemplazo. ¿Hay algún inconveniente? –

- Ninguno. – respondió el rubio quien estaba más concentrado en ver las direcciones de las diez posibles próximas residencias para él.

- Sin más, nuestra reunión ha terminado, como hombre precavido creo que tienes tus papeles listos para eventuales viajes. –

Radamanthys se levantó de la silla – Si señor, todo está preparado. – los dos hombres se despidieron con un apretón de manos. De inmediato Radamanthys se dirigió a su oficina, el tiempo empezaba a correr y le urgía estar en Alemania lo más pronto posible.

Al contrario de lo que Aiacos y Minos esperaban, Radamanthys no tuvo que ser contenido, ni mucho menos salió corriendo al aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo a Alemania. Aquella noche después de enterarse de la noticia permaneció metido en su habitación, obviamente solo pudo dormir un poco porque el resto del tiempo se mantuvo pensando en aquella mujer, en lo que ella podía pensar de él y todas las cosas que ocurrieron, más la situación actual de Pandora. Cuando llegó la mañana Radamanthys pidió a Aiacos que le dejara hablar con Lune.

Aún reacio con el asunto de que ella no recordaba nada, Radamanthys trató de ir al grano averiguando lo que quería del noruego, luego se encargaría de hablar con él y comprobar si el juicio de Lune estaba errado o si este estaba conspirando con Pandora. El rubio era demasiado desconfiado, no aceptaba cosas simples de buenas a primeras y siempre tenía un pero para todo, Radamanthys en algún punto se tendría que dar cuenta que su peor enemigo no era nadie más que él mismo. Consiguió información básica de la mujer, el sitio donde trabajaba y vivía, estudios y cosas que eran de conocimiento público cuando se trabajaba en una empresa, al menos su sentido común no exigió un número telefónico, el corroboraría todo al estar junto a ella… una llamada sólo la alertaría si es que estaba fingiendo todo este tiempo. Se dirigió al balcón de su apartamento después de hablar con Lune, para luego quedarse allí durante varias horas fumando y observando los datos que había anotado. Cuando consumió una cajetilla y media notó que Aiacos había pedido una pizza, tomó un par de pedazos y se internó de nuevo en su habitación, debía pensar en la propuesta que el viernes había dejado su jefe sobre la mesa. Detestaba admitirlo pero tenía que tragarse sus palabras… _nunca digas nunca Radamanthys_.

Ahora en su oficina, con aquellos papeles en sus manos empezó a examinar una a una las casas y posibles direcciones para residir, unas eran cerca a su trabajo, ubicadas cerca al centro de Berlín, de todas formas no satisfacían lo que él buscaba. Quería estar cerca de ella, así que seguía analizando, hasta que observó la dirección de la octava casa y luego de constatar con un mapa de Berlín encontró lo que estaba buscando. Radamanthys no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente, no esperaba que las cosas estuvieran saliendo de una forma del algún modo fácil para el ¿El universo conspirando a su favor? Puras tonterías, solamente estaba en una buena racha… esperaba que no terminara pronto. Tomó la carpeta junto a una caja donde estaban las últimas cosas de su oficina, llevaría todo eso a su auto y se iría a casa, debía terminar de leer el contrato y dejar todos sus asuntos sin pendientes. Porque de algo estaba seguro el inglés, volvería con o sin Pandora, pero regresaría después de un año a Inglaterra, por varios motivos no soportaba Alemania y el era de algún modo más apegado a su país… aunque en el fondo lo que más deseaba era no volver solo o al menos sin las respuestas que iba a buscar en la capital germana.

/

Por su parte Pandora no había pasado un buen fin de semana, el domingo fue un día que estuvo lleno de las palabras de Roderick. No quería prestar atención a aquella propuesta, aunque fuese clara y le demostraba que ella podía cambiar su vida y todas esas cosas que la convertían en una solitaria mujer. El problema es que Pandora sentía que aun no estaba preparada o no quería empezar a depender de otra persona, desde luego acostumbrada a estar sola y no requerir de un afecto así de cercano, la idea de que Roderick quisiera estar a su lado era aterradora. Como cualquier otra que viniera de otra persona. Podía calificarse como patético, ridículo o demente pero Pandora no se sentía lo suficientemente segura para desear estar con alguien.

Siendo algo extraño, ya que ella no podía interpretar claramente aquel cumulo de sentimientos que afloraban cada vez que se planteaba la idea de intentar algo más cercano y personal con una persona. ¿Cuál era el problema? No tenía idea, pero se trataba de una especie de bloqueo que ella misma se había impuesto, sin tener noción de algún porqué. El domingo era un dia que detestaba porque no tenía nada que hacer, sólo extender su rutina de ejercicios, meterse en la cocina para probar platos nuevos o leer más libros, pero siempre habían tiempos muertos y en esos tiempos muertos ella pensaba demasiadas cosas, sus necesidades, anhelos, temores y otras cosas que se veían totalmente opacadas cuando ella destinaba todo el tiempo a su trabajo y estudios.

De alguna forma pudo sobrevivir a un día así y llegó el lunes, los quehaceres se encargaron de borrar las palabras de Roderick, al menos en mayor parte, aunque esa sensación seguía allí presente. Especialmente una sensación de vacío que se agolpaba en su corazón y le hacía sentir demasiado triste y deprimida, como si de verdad extrañara a algo o a alguien, teniendo el conocimiento de que no lo vería nunca más en su vida. Solo de esa forma lo interpretaba aunque desconociera el culpable.

Mientras tanto, Effi debía compensar a Lune por lo del otro día, si no lo hacía, no podría quitarse de encima a Pandora hasta el final de sus días, la conocía tan bien que lo mejor era no rechistar y seguir sus órdenes. Se acercó a la oficina donde el noruego se encontraba leyendo un enorme folio, algo que había notado en Lune era su gusto por el orden y el silencio, algunas personas habían ganado sus miradas llenas de reprobación al hacer mucho ruido cuando llegaban a su oficina aprendiendo aquella lección. Aunque Effi fuera muy jovial y alegre no era tonta y sabía cuándo y con quien debía comportarse. Golpeó la puerta con cuidado para denotar su presencia.

- Siga – exclamó Lune a la vez que Effi abría la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Te interrumpo? –

- No lo haces Effi, sigue y siéntate. –

- Gracias – respondió la mujer quien observó al hombre, de verdad era muy guapo, un galán, de algún modo ayudaría a Pandora con él. Era un buen partido, aunque su amiga siempre tenía buenos partidos y a todos les decía que no. Suspiró profundamente, bendita Pandora ¿Acaso sería una solterona durante toda su vida algo así? Detestaría ver como pasarían los años ella siempre sola mientras el tiempo marchitara su belleza, porque lo admitía su amiga era muy linda y tenía algo llamativo a pesar de que fuera tan borde… pero si Pandora no aceptaba a los hombres ¿Sería posible que…? Effi meneo la cabeza y colocó una expresión de desagrado con aquella idea, claro que no, dejaría de pensar tonterías tan a menudo.

Lune se quedó observándole con curiosidad, especialmente cuando la joven lo ignoró y se terminó perdiendo en sus pensamientos. Terminando por negar con su cabeza frente a un pensamiento que no le gustó. - ¿Ocurre algo Effi? – preguntó Lune quien no pudo evitar sentirse divertido ante la situación. Debía admitir que esa chica tenía su encanto, tal vez por eso era que se convirtió en amiga de Pandora, su carisma de algún modo lograba alegrar un rato.

Effi salió de sus pensamientos y al sentirse en evidencia se sonrojó y apenó de inmediato. – Eh… esto nada, absolutamente nada. Cosas mias, bobas y sin importancia – empezó a reírse nerviosamente – mejor iré al grano. Sé que me porté un poco mal, pero dirás que no es necesario, pero si es necesario, bueno como sea lo que importa es que no aceptaré un no como respuesta. ¿Aceptarías tomar un café conmigo esta tarde después del trabajo? –

Lune escuchó el enredo de la chica cerró sus ojos y finalmente asintió. – Supongo que no tengo elección – Effi se sintió aun más apenada – Aunque con o sin elección aceptaría. Claro podemos tomar un café ¿Por qué no? –

- Vaya ¡gracias! De la que me has salvado –

- Bueno, de nada. – Aunque Lune le debería agradecer a ella, le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta de indagar sobre Pandora.

/

- ¿Ya tienen todo listo? – preguntó Minos quien cambiaba aburrido los canales en la televisión, desde uno donde una mujer de unos cincuenta años enseñaba a hacer un postre hasta uno de documentales donde el protagonista era un enorme tiburón blanco.

- Si, Radamanthys se encargó ya de todas sus cosas, ya sabes con todo esto sale a relucir su poder de organización y de ejecución. – respondió Aiacos quien observaba como en la nieve empezaba a caer en Londres.

- Entonces mañana en la noche sale el vuelo. –

- Sí, estaremos llegando a la madrugada a Alemania. Lune dijo que iría por nosotros al Aeropuerto, supongo que tendremos unas horas para acostumbrarnos. –

- ¿De verdad que ya tiene un sitio donde vivir ya? –

El pelinegro respondió asintiendo.

- Ese idiota, si que anda de suerte. Bueno aunque todo se debe a su contrato, quien sabe que tanto trabajo tenga que cumplir allá. – Minos sopló su flequillo y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el sofá.

- De todas formas no me quedaré por mucho allí, una semana nada más. Espero que Lune pueda ayudarle a entender que no puede buscar a Pandora de buenas a primeras y pedir explicaciones. –

- Deja de decir estupideces Aiacos, lo primero que hará será buscarla. ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? – los ojos de Minos brillaron con intensidad, había una cosas que le encantaba a los tres jueces: las apuestas, especialmente si tenía que ver con ellos mismos. Ya que sus comportamientos a veces eran muy lineales pero cabía la posibilidad de la incertidumbre.

- Claro – Aiacos sonrió triunfalmente - ¿En que consiste?

- Bueno, yo apuesto que Radamanthys actuará como un idiota, recién salido de un sanatorio mental y dejará a esa chica traumatizada de por vida. –

Aiacos arqueó una ceja, cerró sus ojos y no tuvo que pensar mucho su respuesta. – Si es así, apuesto a que no va a ser capaz de decirle algo… -

- Bueno, vete preparando ya sabemos quién va a ganar, es decir yo. –

- Eso ya lo veremos Minos, no debemos adelantarnos a las cosas. – nuevamente Aiacos se limitó a observar la capa blanca que se apoderaba de Londres. Al siguiente día marcharían a Alemania y empezaría la travesía del Wyvern.

/

Sentía mucho frío, sabía por las sensaciones sobre su piel que nevaba, ella estaba tumbada sobre el piso cubierto de nieve y un intenso dolor se apoderaba de la parte baja y trasera de su torso, el problema era que no podía abrir sus ojos por más que quisiera y tampoco podía moverse. Dejó que el sentido del tacto le indicara cual era si situación y si había alguna forma de escapar de aquel lugar, cualquiera que fuera. De repente sintió un extraño sonido, eran el mismo que se producía cuando los pies se hundían en la nieve, aunque para este caso pertenecían a algo enorme, mucho más grande que un humano por la forma en que se producía el sonido de cuando se hundía en la nieve, así mismo iban acompañadas de una especie de serpenteo, como si arrastraran algo o mejor algo muy pesado se moviera por la nieve.

Su instinto le indico que permaneciera con sus ojos cerrados y esperara. Sintió el cálido y vaporoso aliento de algo sobre sus pies, luego subía por sus piernas, su espalda y terminaba en su rostro. Aquel ser no la tocaba pero podía sentir que su rostro era enorme. Se alejó de ella y sintió un enorme dolor en su espalda, como si su carne se desgarrara a la vez que sentía que algo cálido recorría su carne, algo similar a la sangre. Cuando ese ser se volvió a acercar a su rostro, sintió que varias gotas de un espeso líquido caían a su rostro, en ese preciso instante Pandora no pudo soportarlo más y abrió sus ojos. En ese instante observó un par de atemorizantes ojos que le observaban con furia, sus pupilas se contraían y podía notar su reflejo en ellas. Aquellos terroríficos ojos pertenecían a una enorme criatura de escamas negras y aspecto grotesco, la mujer cuando pudo observarla por completo logró determinar que se trataba de un enorme dragón, el cual tenía sus fauces untadas de lo que parecía ser sangre.

Pandora ahora estaba presa del pánico, intentó levantarse pero cayó nuevamente sobre la nieve, aquel terrible dolor seguía y no le permitía moverse. Cuando sus ojos quisieron encontrar la causa de este, una expresión de sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro la cual la dejó totalmente descolocada: Su espalda estaba desgarrada, había un rastro de sangre sobre la nieve y parte de sus órganos estaban expuestos… no tenía idea de cómo aún se encontraba con vida. Aquella criatura al notar que ella estaba consiente se mostró aún mas atemorizante. No supo la razón pero empezó a llorar, quizá al saber que moriría ahí mismo y sería devorada lentamente por aquella criatura. De sus labios no salió alguna palabra de súplica o algo por el estilo, porque a la vez que el miedo la embargaba una creciente ira también se apoderaba de ella. Observando con odio a aquella criatura. El dragón acercó su cabeza a ella, pero antes de llegar a un final… despertó.

Era la madrugada del viernes y justo en esos momentos, Radamanthys y Aiacos estaban llegando a la recepción del Aeropuerto de Berlín donde Lune les esperaba.

/

Mágica, aunque sonara ridículo así podría describir aquella madrugada Alemana, Radamanthys levantó su mirada al cielo viendo como uno a uno y en una extraña y embelesante danza, los copos de nieve caían y se adueñaban de las calles, los techos de los edificios y los parques. Sería un mentiroso si negara que se sentía nervioso, emocionado y con un poco de impaciencia. Estaba tan cerca de encontrar una respuesta a sus interrogantes, pero lo más importante de todo, la vería de nuevo. Dejaba de ser un fantasma en sus sueños para ser parte de una nueva realidad, todo tenía un toque demasiado dulzón, esperanzador y de por sí patético, pero era innegable que la situación llegaba a ser un poco poética y fantástica. ¿Acaso tenía que ser todo así con ella? Si, porque era algo demasiado poetico, con muchos matices dependiendo de la ocasión, como si todo se tratara de una enorme obra de Shakespeare o un soneto de aquellos juglares italianos que recitaban por las calles de alguna ciudad romántica como Florencia. Observó su reloj por millonésima vez, eran las cuatro de la mañana y Lune aparecía en la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

- Buenos días, Radamanthys y Aiacos. – saludó el Noruego respetuosamente.

- Lune, buenos días. – habló primero Aiacos quien salió primero a su encuentro, ya que Radamanthys se encontraba mas alejado de él al mantenerse observando la ventana. – Gracias por venir por nosotros.

- No hay ningún problema, busqué un permiso en el trabajo para esta ocasión. – respondió Lune

- Lune… - la gruesa voz de Radamanthys terminó por bajar la cordialidad y regresarlos al asunto por el que estaban allí. – Quiero que me hables de Pandora. – la penetrante mirada ambarina se clavó en el noruego quien no pudo negarse y luego de dejar el equipaje en el estacionamiento, dentro del auto de Lune, caminaron hacia una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto. Los tres pidieron un café y unos bocadillos para pasar la fría madrugada alemana.

- No tengo que repetir lo que ya Aiacos te contó, mi encuentro con Pandora fue neta casualidad. – exclamó el antiguo Balrog.

- Supongo que no. Pero quiero saber más cosas acerca de su comportamiento. Yo aun no me creo ese cuento barato de la pérdida de su memoria – añadió Radamanthys.

- Esta semana logré averiguar algo de más, el otro día intente mantener una conversación con ella pero sin éxito, al igual que la antigua Pandora sus asuntos son tan extraños para quienes están a su alrededor como lo fueron para nosotros. Así que pensé que recurrir a su única amiga del trabajo sería un gran avance. – empezó a contar Lune mientras Radamanthys arqueaba una ceja con un poco de escepticismo. – Como sabrás Pandora tiene una amiga a quien conoció en la universidad llamada Effi Steimberg. Todo lo que te contaré es porque lo averigüé de la propia boca de ella. –

- ¿Te tocó empezar a ligar a la amiga para sacar información Lune? – preguntó Aiacos burlonamente.

Lune suspiró – No exactamente… digamos que a su amiga le gusta jugar a la celestina. –

- ¿Celestina? – preguntó Rada

- Una especie de casamentera… - Lune se encogió en hombros mientras que Radamanthys ahora lo veía con ganas de matarlo en ese preciso instante.

- No me mires así, no tengo algún interés en ella. – replicó el noruego.

- Idiota, compórtate. – Aiacos le dio un golpe en el hombre a Rada quien se tumbó en la silla y le hizo a Lune un ademán para que prosiguiera.

- Como sea. Por lo que alcancé a conversar con Effi, ella es huérfana de padres desde muy pequeña, siempre se ha valido por si sola durante todos estos años. Consiguió uno de los promedios más destacables en los últimos años de su universidad, toda una mente brillante. Vive sola, mantiene estudios los fines de semana y gracias a Pandora su amiga terminó en el sitio donde ahora trabajan en aquella editorial alemana. –

- Esas son cosas que puedo averiguar en cualquier momento, necesito saber mas de su personalidad. –

- No podía ser tan evidente Radamanthys, después no quiero que por mis preguntas su amiga quiera que ella y yo salgamos. –

- Pues eso no me satisface. –

- ¿Cuánto tiempo anduviste de perro rastrero de Pandora y no conociste nada de su vida? - interrumpió Aiacos.

Radamanthys solo gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno, debemos ir primero a acomodarnos y después veremos que hacemos. – añadió el pelinegro.

Mientras iban en el automóvil a través de las calles alemanas, ninguno de los tres hombres exclamó alguna palabra. El paso por uno de los viaductos alemanes y las luces naranjas en medio de la oscuridad que iban y venían, mostraban el reflejo de tres estados de ánimo diferentes porque eran muchas las cosas que pasaban por la mente de Radamanthys, Aiacos y Lune. Toda la mañana fue destinada a los asuntos que concernían en primer lugar al trabajo de Radamanthys. Lune había pedido permiso de su trabajo para acompañar a los dos hombres, en primer lugar fueron a la casa de Lune, donde Aiacos se acomodaría, el pelinegro aunque hubiese soportado durante varios años a Radamanthys ya se estaba cansando de su endemoniado carácter y de paso hablaría con Lune de otros asuntos.

Un hombre esperaba a Radamanthys a la entrada del edificio donde estaba su nuevo apartamento en Berlín, Aiacos observaba aquella zona donde aparte de los apartamentos habían varias casas de color rojo y amarillo, cercanas a un parque.

- Bonito lugar, aunque me parece que esos apartamentos son pequeños. – exclamó Aiacos quien esperaba junto a Lune en el auto a que Radamanthys terminara con sus asuntos y dejara sus cosas.

- Creo que lo que menos importa es que sea grande o pequeño, sino el lugar. – respondió Lune

- ¿Por qué el lugar? –

- Porque en ese dúplex de allí. – Señaló el noruego – vive Pandora. –

- Estúpido y suertudo Radamanthys. –

/

Ya en la tarde, luego de haber terminado todo lo que concernía a los asuntos del inglés, los tres hombres estaban en una cafetería cercana a la editorial donde Lune trabajaba, era casi la hora de salida y Radamanthys se mostraba impaciente.

- Quiero ir a ese lugar. – sentenció Radamanthys.

- ¿Tan pronto? – inquirió Aiacos.

- Creo que he esperado lo suficiente. –

- Y yo creo que quieres armar un escándalo, por eso no quiero que vayas. –

- Lune. – el aludido observó su taza de café vacía y se levantó – Quiero ir. –

- Está bien. – fue lo único que respondió el sujeto de cabellos blancos.

Los tres hombres llegaron al edificio, subieron por el ascensor y llegaron en primer lugar a la oficina de Lune, obviamente necesitaban de una razón para estar allí. El noruego alegaría que necesitaba de unos papeles y sus dos amigos recién llegados simplemente le acompañarían. Caminó hacia la oficina donde Pandora siempre estaba y al abrirla se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa, la alemana recién se había ido a la universidad, como todos los viernes.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Radamanthys

- Se acabó de ir, hacía la estación del metro. – respondió Lune.

Y sin tener la minima oportunidad para poderle detener, Radamanthys salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la oficina, bajando las escaleras para no tener que esperar un molesto y lento ascensor. No perdería la oportunidad de verla, no lo haría, necesitaba verla constatar con sus propios ojos la verdad. Estar seguro de que no era un sueño y de que no se trataba de una mujer mas, un recuerdo pasajero, una falsa coincidencia… alguien más con quien desahogar sus frustraciones.

Al llegar a la calle observó uno de los letreros que indicaba el acceso al metro más cercano. El inglés siguió corriendo a través de la gente, sintiendo como su respiración se volvía más dificultosa, porque aún no se recuperaba de aquel resfriado el cual por su falta de atención se tornaba en una infección respiratoria. Los copos de nieve caían sobre la capital Alemana y el destino quería indicarle por última vez a Radamanthys que estaba a punto de transitar un camino sin regreso.

Alcanzó a ver una mujer con una cabellera negra y rasgos similares a los de Pandora terminando de bajar las escaleras y doblando en una esquina. Corriendo llegó hasta la plataforma del metro, donde en una de las líneas observó como esta entraba a uno de los vagones, él se vio empujado por las personas en un vagón continuo pero al fin y al cabo la misma línea, cuando llegó a la puerta que los separaba, el antiguo juez de wyvern se quedó congelado en su sitio.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y sólo centrarse en él y en ella, aunque estuviesen separados por el vagón del metro, Radamanthys podía verla y su lógica empezaba a irse al diablo. De verdad era ella, tan irreal y en apariencia un poco distinta pero ella al fin y al cabo. La analizó de los pies a la cabeza, ya no vestía esas largas túnicas que ocultaban su cuerpo y apagaban a su propio ser, aquella piel blanquecida combinada con el negro ahora estaba cubierta por un abrigo rojo que resaltaba más sus colores y le daba un aire distinto, juventud… vida. Vestía un pantalón negro que mostraba sus largas y perfectas piernas, terminando con unas botas del mismo color. Su cabello seguía igual que antes, largo y negro, reposando casi por completo sobre su hombro derecho mientras ella estaba perdida en la lectura de un libro. Tan cerca ya a la vez tan lejos, Radamanthys se sentía elevado, su cabeza estaba a años luz de distancia y solo sentía el fuerte latido de su corazón. Fuerte, rebosante de vitalidad, pero a la vez cruelmente doloroso. Quería mucho más que un simple contacto visual, quería tenerla cerca, preguntarle frente a frente que ocurrió con ella, si le había mentido durante todo ese tiempo y en verdad lo quería ver lejos de su vida… Sólo quería saber eso y se marcharía aunque tuviera que terminar de matar a su corazón en el proceso, porque ¡maldita sea! Lo admitía, estaba loco por ella, ridículamente loco y en esos eternos minutos lo comprobaba… no era solo una atracción física, era magnetismo puro a su ser, su personalidad, sus palabras llenas de desesperanza que trataban de ocultar muchas cosas de ella. ¿Qué eres Pandora? ¿Qué significas para mí? El inglés sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

El metro se detuvo, una voz de una mujer alemana anunciaba la parada, el iba a actuar en ese instante, pero el caprichoso destino se le adelantó, Pandora se levantó de su silla y salió de su vagón, regresaba al principio, correr tras de ella para alcanzarle. La salida estaba un poco congestionada pero le seguiría el rastro, la vio subir las escaleras. Aquella estación marcaba que estaban cerca de una prestigiosa universidad, tal y como Lune le dijo, ella salía a estudiar. Luego de esquivar a las personas que se movilizaban por la estación del metro y salir de aquel lugar, observó a través de la calle. Ahora nevaba con más intensidad y las personas empezaban a usar sus paraguas, al menos para evitar estar cubiertos de nieve, y ahí la observó, ella caminaba por la otra acera con su propio paraguas, tenía la justa oportunidad para alcanzarla. El viento empezaba a volverse violento, los árboles sin hojas se movían ante sus arremetidas y las personas trataban de evitar que sus objetos salieran volando. Pero llegó una ráfaga que fue capaz de quitarle a la alemana el paraguas que llevaba en sus manos, cayendo al lado de un buzón, justamente en el lugar donde Radamanthys estaba acabando de cruzar la calle. El rubio se agachó y tomó el objeto, reacomodándolo luego de que el aire lo volteara.

En aquel ejercicio no había notado que una dama de un abrigo rojo estaba a su lado, solamente cuando escuchó su voz. Su dulce voz, la misma voz de mando, la misma fuerza con la que dirigía a los ejércitos de Hades y ese terrible sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de él.

- Gracias, ese es mi paraguas. -

Nota del Autor:

Se que prometi que actualizaria con mas frecuencia y antes me demoré en este capitulo. Es que sucedieron problemas con la uni esta semana, problemas que casi me joden de variadas formas o lo lograron en algun caso. Como sea el capitulo ya está arriba.

Pensaba en dejar el reencuentro con algo más, pero creo que las haré sufrir un poco más jujuju... ahora si, espero este viernes subir el nuevo cap. Porque de verdad que me he jodido terminando este.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews y sus mensajes, son lo que me animan para seguir escribiendo y hacia adelante. Tengo un par de ideas de fics de Pando y rada pero serán para cuando acabe este, quiero fangrilear al maximo.

Agradecimientos especiales:

Ade, Victoria Nike, HellLaufey, Melissia, Maler Katastrophal, Haaiah Linnae , Kleine Marionette y a todos los que stalkean este fic.


	5. Chapter 5: Human After All

Capitulo 5: Reencuentro

**"Sólo quisiera ser uno de los motivos de tu sonrisa, quizá un pequeño pensamiento de tu mente durante la mañana, o quizá un lindo recuerdo antes de dormir. Sólo quisiera ser una fugaz imagen frente a tus ojos, quizá una voz susurrante en tu oído, o quizá un leve roce en tus labios. Sólo quisiera ser alguien que quisieras tener a tu lado, quizá no durante todo el día, pero de una u otra forma, vivir en ti".**

— Gabriela Mistral

- Gracias, ese es mi paraguas. – exclamó Pandora quien observaba a un hombre que estaba dándole la espalda mientras terminaba de acomodar aquel objeto. Aquel sujeto dio la vuelta y fue allí donde una sensación que nunca en su vida había experimentado, se apoderó de su cuerpo. Era electricidad, pura y excitante electricidad, de esa misma que recorre la espalda miles de veces durante escasos segundos, piernas que flaquean, respiración que precipitadamente se acelera, palpitaciones y un vacio en el estómago. Eso y mucho más era lo que estaba causando aquel hombre, alto, de contextura física fuerte y llamativa, cabellos cortos y un poco rebeldes, una llamativa uniceja y penetrantes ojos en los cuales los violáceos de ella se perdieron y para un tercero parecía que ocurría lo mismo con él.

Nuevamente el universo se detuvo y se olvidó de todos, excepto de aquellos dos, quienes en pocas ocasiones de sus vidas sintieron la unión de dos fuerzas imparables, dos ríos violentos que por fin cruzaban sus caminos y a partir de aquel momento no serían los mismos… nunca más. Y aquí era donde el destino celebraba una de sus grandes proezas, conspirar para unir dos vidas que quizá estaban destinadas a estar juntas, algo que aún era desconocido ya que todo dependería de las acciones de los dos protagonistas de aquella historia, SU historia.

Por primera vez en su vida, aunque ya lo hubiese deseado antes pero no lo recordaba, Pandora deseó conocer los colores, especialmente sus colores, aquellos ojos penetrantes que poseía el caballero con quien por azares del destino estaba frente a ella que poseía una mirada que la atraía y ella no podía evitarlo, solamente debía dejarse llevar. Y fue allí donde lo sintió de nuevo, dolor… un inmenso dolor que empezaba a punzar su corazón, pasó de un pequeño momento de irracional atracción a una cruel y desconocida realidad… ese sujeto le trajo un terrible sentimiento de nostalgia de un donde, cuando, como y quien que nunca jamás en su vida conoció, pero que estaba allí desde siempre.

Por su parte Radamanthys estaba en las mismas circunstancias y por fin había comprobado con sus propios ojos y de una manera cercana que se trataba de ella… indudablemente. Aquellos hermosos ojos color purpura, que a pesar de estar engañados por otra realidad seguían con aquel brillo, ocultaban esa verdad y reflejaban una lejana melancolía… la misma mirada que fue capaz de domarlo siendo un espectro de Hades, le enseñó respeto y lo castigó cuando osó no seguir una orden. Esa ventana al alma de Pandora que quería decir tantas cosas, imploraba ayuda y pedía auxilio, pero que era acallada con el propio comportamiento de la dama del inframundo. Aquellos orbes hermosos e intrigantes que desde un principio habían robado toda su atención y de paso su corazón.

Disfruto de la visión de su rostro, el cual aún podía ocultar los sentimientos de la mujer y se engalanaba con seriedad y elegancia, los años le terminaron de otorgar a Pandora la belleza de una mujer que había dejado su adolescencia, inclusive su niñez y que ahora era una mujer joven. Aquellos labios pequeños y delicados, suavemente pintados de un color rosado que engañaban a cualquier extraño con la imagen de una dulce joven, que en realidad ocultaba a una fuerte, madura y nada tonta mujer. Desde que la observó en el tren, Radamanthys no alcanzó a terminar de determinar la magnitud de su cambio, del hecho de que ya no fueran espectros y que ahora se comportaran como ellos mismos… aunque en este punto no todo aplicara para ella, hasta que la tuvo en frente y fue cuando llegaron los deseos… su cuerpo se tensó, apretó sus puños y toda su piel se puso como de gallina, no por el frio sino por el hecho de que su mente y su corazón se juntaran y la imaginación se echara a volar haciéndole imaginar lo que sería tenerla en sus brazos y oler su perfume, aquella embriagante esencia o gozar de una dulce caricia sobre aquella perfecta piel.

Pero el universo no se detendría por tanto tiempo y los dos se dieron cuenta que estaban actuado fuera de lo normal. Pandora aplacó sus emociones bajo su capa de seriedad, Radamanthys se negó a dejarse ver vencido desde un principio, los dos igual de orgullosos y temibles estaban colocando por encima sus egos antes de dejarse vencer por sentimientos banales y mundanos. Aún era pronto para declarar la paz en una guerra pospuesta.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó la alemana. Quien pudo notar que en el rostro de aquel extraño signos de cansancio provenientes de sus ojos, su propio rostro y la forma en anormal en que respiraba, emitiendo un leve silbido. A pesar de que Pandora se hubiese embelesado con él, así mismo no perdía detalle de toda su humanidad. Algo parecía que no estaba bien.

- Estoy bien. – Respondió Radamanthys en perfecto alemán, pero dando a conocer que no era propio de las tierras germanas con un característico acento inglés. - ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo? – arqueó una ceja y acercó el paraguas a Pandora.

- Pues tiene razón, no me debería importar si se encuentra bien o no. Aunque su aspecto diga lo contrario. – recibió el paraguas de las manos de Radamanthys y lo examinó. – Debería ir a un médico y ese es el último consejo gratis que le daré. O de agradecimiento por esto. – abrió el paraguas para resguardarse de la nieve que empezaba a aumentar, pero nuevamente el viento interrumpió su acción y al estar concentrada con el paraguas casi pierde el equilibrio, siendo ayudada por el extraño quien le tomó por los brazos.

- Creo que la que no se encuentra bien es otra. – respondió el rubio con un ligero toque de ironía, quien de manera inconsciente no le había soltado.

- Está totalmente equivocado, me tomó desprevenida. ¿Podría soltarme? – preguntó la dama y de inmediato el aludido la dejo para observar la calle y el clima que empeoraría en cualquier instante. – Debo marcharme… - exclamó aunque una parte recóndita de su ser le dijera que no lo hiciera.

Radamanthys sabía que no podía dejarla ir así como así, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero mientras se decidía Pandora ya estaba dándole la espalda. – Espere… - dijo el rubio quien impulsivamente la tomó de la mano. Sintiendo nuevamente una descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir nuevamente el contacto con aquella delicada piel, igual de relajante y excitante que en aquella ocasión, siendo Pandora quien lo observó un poco sorprendida, mientras por dentro se debatía el porqué sentía cosas tan fuertes con un simple contacto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, a la vez que se soltaba de aquel agarre.

- Seguiré su consejo, soy nuevo aquí ¿Podría recomendarme un buen hospital para realizarme un chequeo? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Radamanthys preguntar.

Pandora le respondió con el nombre del sitio donde trabajaba Roderick, uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Berlin y lideres en medicina en todo Alemania.

- Gracias. – respondió el rubio.

- Por nada…- ella vaciló, pero no perdía nada al saberlo - ¿Cómo se llama? –

- Radamanthys – el intentó hacerle recordar.

- Pandora. – ella creía que era la primera vez que lo conocía en su vida.

Y luego de escuchar sus nombres, los dos se separaron para seguir sus respectivos caminos. Aunque Radamanthys pensó en detenerla o obligarla a que le dijera la verdad, algo lo detuvo, simplemente se quedó observando como ella desaparecía en la distancia. Se tomaría su tiempo para descubrir todo, encontrar sus respuestas y no dejar ningún cabo suelto, comprobaría todo con sus sentidos, tocaría la verdad con sus manos y al final decidiría como actuar ya fuese escuchando la voz de la razón o la del corazón.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos fue capaz de dormir pensando en el otro, o al menos dedicar una larga jornada de sueño. Todo se resumía a escalofríos, electricidad, recuerdos y un tal vez. Durante las horas que permaneció en la universidad, Pandora no fue capaz de alejar la figura del extranjero de su mente, al llegar a su casa y estar metida en su cama el recordar sus rasgos se convirtió en un placer culpable, el cual era notado por las veces en que mordía su labio inferior, cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que su mente divagara. ¿Qué le ocurría? Nunca antes se había acercado a un extraño de esa forma, ni mucho menos entabló una conversación de ese estilo con alguien a quien recién conocía en la calle. Giró su cuerpo en dirección de la ventana, por los reportes del clima seguiría nevando por lo que quedaba del invierno, con algunos intervalos donde la nieve cedería, acomodó su cuerpo entre las sabanas y pensó si él se encontraba bien, por su acento logró concluir que se trataba de un inglés, a pesar de que ellos se jactaran de su resistencia y gran modo de vida; Pandora no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que los inviernos alemanes eran muy fuertes. Ojala aquel obstinado se cuidara.

Nuevamente se reprocho ¿Qué hacia pensando en la salud de un desconocido? ¿En qué clase de tonta se estaba convirtiendo? Negó con la cabeza intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y fue allí cuando se quedó observando su mano derecha, la cual había tomado ese sujeto llamado Radamanthys. No podía negar que le encantó aquel contacto, sintió cosquillas y muchas cosas que la recorrían enteramente, además debía aceptar que era llamativo, guapo a sus gustos. Pandora ¿Desde cuándo tienes gustos? Se giró de nuevo en la cama intentando dejar de pensar en él, dejaría de escuchar esas tontas conversaciones de Effi sobre conseguir pareja, estaba segura que ya le estaba afectando "Estúpido hombre…" susurró y se giró de nuevo en su cama. Escuchó a su perro quejarse, se sentó y vio que el animal estaba intentando dormir pero el movimiento de Pandora lo inquietaba.

- Lo lamento Herzog… - se volvió a acostar y esta vez si conciliaría el sueño y dejaría de pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace unas pocas horas. Aunque fue necesario pagar con una hora de insomnio de más, hasta que finalmente quedó dormida.

Por su parte Radamanthys llamó a Lune y le hizo saber a él y a Aiacos que se encontraba bien – y que no había hecho alguna estupidez – a pesar de estar supuestamente ya instalado en su nuevo apartamento en Berlín, el inglés decidió que pasaría esa noche en casa de Lune, más que nada porque no quería estar cerca de Pandora después de haberle visto y quería darse la noche para pensar en lo ocurrido. Luego de contarle a sus dos amigos lo ocurrido y de paso dejando un poco sorprendidos a los dos hombres quienes esperaban que Radamanthys se hubiese lanzado con preguntas hacia Pandora.

El rubio decidió quedarse toda la noche en la sala de la residencia de Lune, siendo acompañado por una acogedora calefacción, una buena botella de whisky que había comprado y por supuesto la remembranza de aquel reencuentro con Pandora. Por cada sorbo de aquella bebida las imágenes de hace unas horas volvían a su cabeza de una forma muy clara y el antiguo juez como si nunca hubiese dejado de tener aquel titulo, examinaba la evidencia y empezaba a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Por un lado si, debía darle crédito de una buena actuación, ignoró conocerlo de una manera magistral, tan bien que hasta el casi llegó a creerle, pero hacían falta muchas cosas para engañar al Wyvern o también para hacerle ver la verdad.

Algo que le hizo sacar una ladina sonrisa fue el consejo que Pandora le otorgo, al parecer recordándolo o no, seguía con ese afán de "proteger" la preciada vida de los espectros, aunque ahora se encontraran en escenarios distintos. Suspiró profundamente, sus ambarinos ojos se fijaron en un punto aleatorio de la pared al recordar su aspecto. Era un enorme cambio después de todo, especialmente para alguien que la detalló por tanto tiempo como Radamanthys, su forma de vestir y ahora como los años le daban un toque especial, alejada de la imagen de adolescente – aunque Pandora no imprimía su juventud en el pasado, pero si se podía notar ese aspecto si se era lo suficientemente observador – le llevaba a perder ligeramente la serenidad. Si antes se imaginaba las formas que ocultaban aquellos largos vestidos y soñaba con su exquisita piel, la sola idea de pensar en tener a una mujer completa a su lado le quitaba el aliento. Y a la vez disparaba un asunto amargo que en algún momento aparecería ¿Durante ese tiempo habrá estado con alguien? ¿Se sentía atraída por algún hombre en esos instantes? O peor ¿Ya estaba comprometida con alguien? La sola idea le estaba revolviendo el estómago, hacía arder su sangre y que los celos se hicieran presentes en aquellos instantes.

Radamanthys era un hombre posesivo, sabía lo que quería y como lo obtenía, durante aquellos cinco años muchas mujeres pasaban por su vida y no representaban un desafío para él. En cambio, Pandora era diferente, nunca le dio lugar a malinterpretaciones o abusos de confianza. A pesar de su edad se comportó como una dama y debía darle el crédito a la mujer por ello. Quizá su único problema es que haya traicionado a Hades y de tal manera, ayudando al enemigo… otra pregunta que se hizo durante años ¿Qué le llevó a hacerlo? Pandora era la más fiel de todos los seguidores de Hades, por lo que sabía había entregado su vida entera a la causa del dios del inframundo, para perderla en un instante y bajo las alas del Fénix. Apretó su puño con fuerza y bufó lleno de frustración. Si era verdad que ella no recordaba nada ¿Sería posible perdonarla? Radamanthys sabía que no lo haría, era demasiado obstinado como para dejar que las cosas siguieran como estaban, pero debía arreglárselas para encontrar al menos una respuesta o una señal que le satisficiera… el problema era cual y si al final su orgullo y su prejuicio serían capaces de ser dejados a un lado para dejar que todo quedara en el olvido y la sellada memoria de Pandora.

Todo se convertía en un sinfín de peros que empezaban a llevarlo a la frustración y quizá un poco de locura. Y eso que tan sólo era el principio, fue allí cuando recordó las palabras de Aiacos. Si el estado actual de Pandora correspondía a los designios del rey del inframundo, de su absoluta benevolencia, el hecho de buscar en medio de las ruinas ahogadas en un charco de olvido ¿Causarían mal a Pandora e incluso a él? Meneó la cabeza, eran muchos riesgos lo que indudablemente enfrentaría, pero había una voz dentro de él que le decía que debía seguir adelante, al fin y al cabo como el gran guerrero que fue, él no le temía a nada, ni siquiera a la cólera de un dios.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Fue la primera mañana en muchos años donde sentía el peso de las horas sin sueño, a pesar de todo eso, Pandora era estricta en su rutina y no dejaría que un poco de cansancio dañara lo que hacía todos los días. Salió a hacer ejercicio, luego de desayunar y arreglarse tomó camino hacia la universidad, pensó que sería un largo día y recordó cuanto tiempo le quedaba de aquellos estudios de especialización que estaba emprendiendo… solo hasta Agosto se graduaría y podría tener un poco más de tiempo para ella. Aunque ese pensamiento se disolvería pronto en su mente, ya que no le gustaba andar con demasiado tiempo libre ni mucho menos dedicarlo a la soledad.

Pasado casi todo el día y cercana la hora para que las clases terminaran, Pandora observó su agenda y recordó que debía permanecer el domingo y parte del Lunes con Anette, Roderick le había pedido aquel favor ya que la madre de ellos decidió quedarse por más tiempo en Munich y el turno de este se tenía que extender casi todo el día, por lo tanto nadie podría cuidar a Anette como correspondía. Siendo Pandora quien ofreció su ayuda para que Anette fuera a pasar esos dos días en su casa. Aunque tenía que pasar por el hospital donde trabajaba Roderick para recogerle, ya que su hermana permanecería unas cuantas horas con él y así no molestar a Pandora con sus estudios de fin de semana. Se reprendió un poco por haberlo casi olvidado, si el día anterior lo había tenido presente casi todo el tiempo. Tomó el metro en dirección a uno de los hospitales más reconocidos en todo Berlín, lo que no sabía Pandora es que alguien si había tomado su consejo y estaba justo en ese mismo lugar haciéndose un chequeo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era más de mediodía, Radamanthys se había despertado en la habitación de invitados, a duras penas recordaba que Aiacos lo dejó allí cuando lo encontró muriendo de la borrachera en la madrugada. Aunque esperaba controlarse al menos esa noche, descubrió que pensar en la nueva vida de Pandora y personas que quizá estuviesen involucradas con ella no servía de nada. Le dolía la cabeza y de un momento a otro una fuerte tos se apoderó de él, tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama y tratar de normalizar su respiración, al parecer su cuerpo estaba empezando a perder la batalla contra lo que parecía una infección respiratoria. Su garganta ardía demasiado y su voz empezaba a tornarse un poco ronca. Se levantó y enjuagó su cara, necesitaría un poco de medicina para sentirse mejor y comida… estaba que moría de hambre.

Cuando apareció en la sala, Aiacos lo esperaba con una expresión burlona mientras servía la mesa junto a Lune.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí, nuestro bello durmiente. – dijo el pelinegro, Radamanthys solo gruñó. – Que bueno que estoy acostumbrado a tu comportamiento usual de idiota alfa. Traje medicinas. –

- Aunque debería comer primero. – añadió Lune quien señaló un lugar en el comedor.

- Gracias. – respondió el rubio, quien se sentó junto a sus dos compañeros para el almuerzo.

- Y bien, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – preguntó Aiacos.

Radamanthys quien estaba ocupado con el arroz chino que los dos hombres habían comprado en un restaurante cercano, pasó el bocado y respondió muy seriamente. – Buscar a un médico, no quiero seguir enfermo. –

Aiacos se quedó boquiabierto, ya que a pesar de las pocas veces en que le dijo que hiciera algo por aquel resfrió el rubio siempre le ignoraba. – Vaya, creo que empezamos una época de milagros. – Lune observaba la escena con un poco de curiosidad. – Lleva un par de semanas enfermo y el idiota no ha querido ir a un chequeo.-

- No me gustan los médicos… - respondió el inglés.

- Esas son pésimas excusas Radamanthys. – añadió Aiacos.

Luego de comer, permanecieron un rato más en la vivienda de Lune, más que nada esperando a que Radamanthys se sintiera un poco mejor para salir, luego tomaron camino hacia la casa de Radamanthys en aquel edificio. Al llegar Aiacos junto a Lune se quedaron observando hacia los dúplex de al frente en donde uno de ellos vivía Pandora, mientras que el rubio se bañaba y se colocaba decente si era que iba a visitar un médico.

- Hasta tiene vista a su casa… ¡Maldito con suerte! – exclamó el peli negro. – Me pregunto si ella estará ahí. – Aiacos agudizó su vista para ver si había algún movimiento en donde la mujer vivía.

- No está, su amiga me contaba que los viernes en la noche y sabados la pasaba en la universidad. "Tiene un marcado gusto por no tener tiempo ni para ella misma" – Lune sonrió recordando la cara que Effi colocaba cuando exclamó eso.

- Pues no pierde ese compromiso con la causa. Ya sea con Hades o con su formación. Es un poco pesado, aunque me gusta tener mis responsabilidades, es exagerar un poco. – Aiacos se cruzó de brazos.

- Son gustos Aiacos, algunas personas preferimos muchas responsabilidades todo el tiempo. – Añadió Lune.

- Dejen de parlotear, parecen un par de vecinas chismosas. – interrumpió Radamanthys.

- Mira quién habla, eres el amargado de la vecindad. En fin. – Aiacos suspiró – A ver Sherlock ¿Qué medico quieres que te atienda? –

- No lo sé, solo quiero ir a un hospital. – y no cualquier hospital, Radamanthys solo pensó en ese momento que el único lugar al que podía ir, era aquel sitio que Pandora le había recomendado, solo debía guiarse por el impulso, eso fue lo que aprendió de lo que pasó en apenas dos días.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Anette

Pandora quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos se sintió un poco fuera de lugar al no poder responder con la verdad a Anette. – Un proyecto de la especialización, debo encargarme de algunas cosas. – respondió la mujer, quien claramente no estaba pensando en aquello sino en un alguien a quien conoció recientemente.

- ¿Es muy difícil? Quizá podría ayudarte con ideas o algo así… - exclamó entusiasmada.

- Si, ya veremos en que me puedes ayudar, respondió amablemente. –

- Hace mucho que no me quedo en tu casa, extraño al viejo Herzog – suspiró Anette.

- Yo también creo que te ha extrañado, ya verás cómo te recibirá muy animado para que jueguen un buen rato. –

- ¿Podré sacarlo a pasear? –

- Claro, ¿Por qué no? Además debemos comprar las cosas de la cena… le hará bien salir. –

- Excelente, ahora me pregunto por qué mi hermano no aparece. –

Pandora y Anette esperaban en la recepción del hospital, las dos habían ido por las cosas de Anette en la oficina donde la niña había pasado parte de la tarde mientras Pandora aparecía y solo faltaba que Roderick se despidiera de su hermana para que partieran, eran casi las 7 de la noche en Alemania.

Por otra parte, el chequeo de Radamanthys se había extendido más de lo esperado por lo que los tres hombres aun permanecían a aquella hora en el hospital, el médico que le atendía terminaba de darle las ultimas indicaciones al inglés para evitar que aquella infección respiratoria llegara a convertise en un verdadero problema, luego de que ya estuviera listo, se preparaban para salir cuando el rubio se detuvo en el pasillo cercano a la recepción.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Aiacos.

Lune, quien también se había dado cuenta de aquel asunto decidió responder. – Mira, Pandora está en la recepción acompañada de esa niña. –

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – Aiacos se puso a buscar en las personas que estaban allí cuando vio a la alemana quien vestía un abrigo color chocolate acompañada de una jovencita con quien platicaba de una manera fluida. El pelinegro casi que no podía creerlo, al igual que sus dos compañeros en su momento era una visión un poco irreal, especialmente por la situación y la persona de quien se trataba. – Lo veo y aun no lo creo. Es verdad…-

Radamanthys tomó la delantera dispuesto a hablar con la mujer pero el fuerte agarre de Aiacos lo detuvo. – Espera… ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

- No lo sé, preguntarle con quien está y que hace aquí… - respondió el rubio.

- ¿Me estas tomando del pelo? No puedes ir a preguntar esa clase de cosas así como así. – Observó a Lune - ¿Sabes quién es? –

- No tengo la más mínima idea. – respondió el Noruego.

- Tengo que ir… -

- No seas terco Radamanthys… -

- Esperen, tengo una idea. – añadió Lune a la vez que los dos hombres le observaban. – Tan solo actúen normalmente. – el peli blanco tomó la delantera y se acercó a Pandora.

La alemana no se había dado cuenta de que los tres hombres la observaban ni mucho menos del momento en que Lune se acercó a donde ella estaba sentada junto a Anette.

- Buenas noches. – interrumpió el Noruego.

Pandora levantó su mirada y se levantó de su silla para saludar a Lune. – Oh buenas noches Lune. –

Lune le sonrió amablemente, a ella y a la jovencita quien se sintió un poco apenada por el joven. – No esperé encontrarme contigo en este lugar, ¿Todo está bien señorita Pandora? –

- No se preocupe. – respondió amablemente – Solamente vengo a acompañar a la hermana de un amigo. La voy a cuidar este fin de semana. –

- Hola, soy Anette. – la chica extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lune. – el noruego tomó su mano y le dio un suave beso. La niña se sonrojó completamente.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás enfermo o algo por el estilo Lune? – añadió Pandora con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Afortunadamente no. – el peli blanco giró un poco para que en escena aparecieran Aiacos y Radamanthys. Pandora se les quedó observando, por unos instantes al pelinegro, para después centrar toda su atención en el rubio. Ahora con más calma pudo disimular un poco, pero no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima – Estoy acompañando a mis amigos, ellos han venido desde Inglaterra por unos asuntos. Él es Aiacos. – el pelinegro extendió su mano y se saludaron – Y Radamanthys, está un poco resfriado, pero no es nada grave, por el estábamos aquí. –

El rubio y Pandora sostuvieron su mirada por unos instantes, luego se saludaron al extender sus manos y disimularon que no se habían visto antes. A sensación del contacto fue la misma de antes y esta vez empezaron a extrañarse un poco más. – Es un placer. – respondió la mujer sin quitar su mirada de encima de Radamanthys, solo unos instantes la distribuyó entre Lune y Aiacos para no ser tan evidente.

- Igualmente. – añadió el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa.

- Ella es Anette. – Pandora colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica quien por lo apenada que estaba con lo de Lune a duras penas saludó. – Espero que las cosas hayan salido bien. – añadió la dama, el mensaje iba claramente a Radamanthys quien no despegaba sus ojos de ella.

- Si, solo un simple descuido. – respondió finalmente el rubio.

- Debe tener cuidado, el invierno aquí es mas fuerte que en Inglaterra. – continuó Pandora.

- Lo tendré. –

En esos instantes Anette se alejó de Pandora, la dama se quedó observando mientras que la niña se encontraba con su hermano y le daba un abrazo. Roderick se mostraba un poco cansado, pero aún así le sonrió amablemente a su hermana. Anette se quedó susurrándole algo al odio de su hermano, este se quedó observando a Pandora y los hombres que la acompañaban y luego sonrió junto a ella, quien se sonrojó y se puso un poco nerviosa.

Roderick se acercó al grupo, observó a cada uno de los hombres colocando atención en ciertos detalles, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el rubio que observaba fijamente a Pandora, un mal presentimiento apareció en su corazón.

- Buenas noches. – saludó el hombre y recibió la misma respuesta por parte de los tres hombres.

- Hola. – respondió Pandora con quien se saludó de un beso en la mejilla, nada del otro mundo. Pero para Radamanthys eso se convirtió en un motivo de total alerta. – Roderick, te presento a Lune, el es un compañero del trabajo y ellos dos son sus amigos, Aiacos y Radamanthys. –

- Es un placer. – Roderick extendió su mano para saludarles, pero cuando la estrechó con Radamanthys estos dos se quedaron observándose y a la vez analizándose. Aunque no fuera evidente a partir de ese momento dos grandes rivales se estaban conociendo y en el fondo lo sabían. Radamanthys pensaba que frente a él tenía a un estúpido aparecido que no tenía derecho de estar de una forma tan cercana a Pandora y Roderick empezaba a desconfiar de aquel sujeto cuyos penetrantes ojos parecían más cercanos a los de una bestia o a los de un hombre.

- Igualmente. – arrastró aquellas palabras Radamanthys.

Aiacos y Lune, notando aquella tensión y tratando de evitar que algo sucedía, entendieron que debían sacar a Radamanthys de ese lugar de inmediato.

- Bueno, nosotros debemos irnos. – interrumpió Aiacos. – Debemos seguir las indicaciones y el frio no puede convivir con este descuidado. – sonrió tratando de alivianar la tensión.

- Señorita Pandora, que bueno saber que se encuentra bien, nos veremos el lunes. – Añadió Lune.

Radamanthys quien claramente estaba recurriendo a su autocontrol observó por ultima vez a Roderick, la chiquilla y luego Pandora. – Fue un placer… - dejó de observar a la mujer para clavar sus ambarinos ojos en aquel hombre. – haberles conocido. –

- Igualmente. – exclamó Roderick, junto a la declaración de guerra.

**Nota del Autor:**

Gracias! Gracias! Y mil gracias por sus comentarios… uff en serio sin sus comentarios no seria posible el fic, cada vez que necesito inspiración leo sus reviews y mensajes ¡Es lo que le da la vida al fic!

Vamos a ver como se pone la cosa, está color de hormiga, lo se slkjskjfsdjfhsdjfh pobre Rada, empieza a sufrir, no todo será color de rosa :P

Bueno chicas, aparte del cap, les tengo una sorpresa ¿Conocen tumblr? Bueno pues para quienes lo conozcan y quienes no, he creado un blog allí donde rebloguearé cosas que me servirán de inspiración para el fic y en fin para fangrilear con Pandora y Radamanthys.

La dirección es: la-dama-y-el-dragon(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Y también la pueden encontrar aquí en mi perfil de Fanfiction, espero tenerles mas sorpresas aparte de los caps para que sigan fangrileando, ¡un abrazo chicas!


End file.
